Star Wars: Legends Never Die
by Black' Victor Cachat
Summary: Luke and Mara (and R2) were just heading back to the New Republic to announce their engagement, when they find themselves a galaxy where they never met, history has changed, & all they fought for threatened to be undone by something called the First Order. They'll deal with that after they get off this dustball 'Jakku,' and—is that the Millennium Falcon? Legends meets movie-verse
1. Arrival

I do not own Star Wars. If I did, different people would be doing the scripts for the films.

**\**

**/**

**Dedicated to Aaron Allston, December 8, 1960-February 27, 2014.**

**/**

**\**

Beta read by the wonderful lincoln time, BlantonM, Phillipe363, and JediMordsith (from AO3). Could not have done it without you guys!

**\**

**/**

Star Wars: Legends Never Die

**/**

**\**

Chapter 1: Arrival

**\**

**/**

**I just want to let readers know this will NOT be a fic where the characters from one universe will be simply bashing or dominating the other. Those stories generally tend to get boring fast honestly, and my favourite **_**Star Wars **_**novels have always been those with a delicious twist, which I want to be able to emulate to some degree.**

**Although I confess, obviously the events of **_**The Force Awakens **_**are going to be going a lot easier for the heroes. This will not be holding true for the sequels.**

**That said, yes, the movie-verse will indeed be learning how much better the original Expanded Universe is.**

**/**

**\**

**THE FORCE AWAKENS**

**\**

**/**

**Conflict simmers between the**

**REPUBLIC and the sinister**

**FIRST ORDER, which has**

**arisen from the ashes of the Empire.**

**With her government unwilling**

**to fight another war, General**

**Leia Organa leads the brave**

**RESISTANCE to oppose the**

**First Order.**

**.**

**On Jakku, Leia's most daring**

**agent, and the First Order's**

**top enforcers are racing to**

**finding clues to the whereabouts**

**to Luke Skywalker, who has**

**vanished. Whoever finds him**

**first, will determine the fate**

**of the galaxy.**

**.**

**Unbeknownst to all parties,**

**elsewhere on the planet, is a**

**DIFFERENT Luke Skywalker,**

**his fiancé Mara Jade,**

**and their trusty companion**

**R2D2, who have just escaped the**

**enigmatic HAND OF THRAWN,**

**only to find themselves crashing**

**on a strange new world….**

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

A sinkhole ate the remains of their ship.

The part of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker which remained a pilot, mourned the loss of the fine craft. Plus, its hybrid design could have been informative to the New Republic as well. Of more immediate and serious concern was how they were apparently now stranded on a desert world.

Ever practical, his fiancé Mara Jade, Trader and newly minted Jedi Knight, was digging through the limited packs they had managed to grab as they scrambled out of the wreck. Her motions were sharp with understandable frustration. Beside them, the Droid R2-D2 was making mournful sounds as he considered their fates. While Artoo may not be as pessimistic as C-3PO, Luke's trusty companion was not a fan of traveling through sand dunes.

To be fair, Luke would also have been fine with never stepping foot on another desert planet ever again.

Closing his eyes, Luke made himself useful like a proper Jedi Master by taking a deep breath and stretching out. Letting himself find the proper pattern of mind, body, and spirit as he sank into the endless ocean of energy which bound the whole universe together.

The Force.

Images swirled through his mind, except this time they were . . . different. A sensation of confusion filled him, except . . .

"What's wrong?" asked Mara when she sensed he was done. Their newly forged Force Bond making her aware of what he was feeling.

"I don't know," admitted with a tinge of worry. "I got a sensation of guidance from the Force, only it was muted. Except it wasn't like before when I wasn't using the Force properly. It was almost as if the problem was with the _Force_, not me."

Raising one eyebrow over a striking green eye, Mara dryly said, "Well, that's concerning, even without considering what happened to us."

They had been traveling back to New Republic space when all of a sudden hyperspace had become warped in ways none of them had even _heard_ of before. Turning all colours of the rainbow, while twisting and curving at an alarming rate until they were spat out right over this planet, coming down too fast for them to land. It took all of Luke's considerable piloting skills for them to survive.

To say nothing of how the Force had felt during that whole experience. Rumbling against them with a sense of warning and almost anticipation?

These memories and thoughts were shared between them at a rapid pace before they retreated back to their individual minds.

"We need to find shelter first," declared Luke, having grown up on Tatooine. Closing his eyes again, he used a Jedi trick to flawlessly review his short-term memories of them coming down on the planet, almost like it was a vid. There! He pointed in one direction, "I glimpsed a settlement that way," he said.

"Hopefully we can get a ship or holo relay post there," she said. Grimacing a little, "How far away?"

Her tough, skin-tight jumpsuit and long red-gold hair were not exactly suited for the journey ahead of them. Obviously, it would not kill her, and in fact she had endured far worse during her childhood training as the Emperor's Hand, one of Emperor Palpatine's personal secret assassins. She was merely upset at having to overcome more obstacles and delays. Getting off of Nirauan had pushed her and Luke to the limit, and now they had this new challenge to deal with. To say nothing of how they had only just become engaged less than a day ago, and were hoping to have the time to enjoy that! Fortunately they had managed to get some sleep beforehand, and thanks to Jedi Healing Trances, were fully recovered.

The bigger concern was how R2D2 was carrying Thrawn's personal copy of the Caamas Document. The recent reveal of how the Bothans had been responsible for the near-genocide of the Caamas, legendary pacifists and diplomats whom even warrior races respected, was currently tearing the New Republic apart. From what Luke told her, while some species were using the revelation as a pretext to settle old grudges, others were genuinely upset about the discovery and willing to resort to violence to acquire 'justice.' The actual opinions of the surviving Caamasi were being ignored by this point as civil war threatened to break out in their names.

"A few hours at most," answered Luke.

Briefly it flashed across his mind how he could use the Force to pull the ship out of the sinkhole. From what he had seen, the vehicle had been mostly intact enough. He bet it could be easily repaired so that they could fly to the settlement, thus saving them a dangerous hike through an unknown desert. He promptly dismissed the thought, recognizing it as another symptom of one of the bad habits he had gotten into over the years.

While Luke was capable of immense power with the Force, it came at the price of making so much 'noise' that he spent too many years deafened to the true _guidance_ of the Force—the most precious gift to a Jedi. Luke's sporadic education helped explain this shortcoming, but thickheaded stubbornness had also kept him from listening to those who had tried to warn him. People who had grown increasingly concerned. Especially after his reckless and near-suicidal brush with the Dark Side nine years ago. Thankfully, recently he had figured out enough on his own that Mara decided he was finally willing to listened, and talked some sense into him, explaining the rest of what he needed to understand.

Here and now? The three of them could make the journey across the sands, and they were all skilled and experienced enough to handle whatever they faced.

Sensing Mara's approval of his conscious choice —and when this all settled down, they _really_ needed to sit down and meditate over and discuss their new connection; among a host of other topics— the Jedi Master took one of the bags from her.

"Alright, shouldn't be too bad, right?"

"Always the optimist," sighed Mara, while Artoo gave a rude blurp.

Nevertheless, they headed on off.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

Despite the rather pressing personal issues they needed to address sooner rather than later, neither Luke nor Mara talked in any way as they walked through the desert. They needed to save their energy, and keep alert as neither knew what particular dangers lurked on this alien world.

Luke had not survived Tatooine to die on a different desert planet, and Mara was offended at the very idea of her perishing in a place like this after all she had been through.

Finally, they rose over one sand-dune and took in the sight of the settlement. To their experienced eyes, more of a small outpost really. Likely less than a hundred people, and instead of proper homes, they made do with sheets of canvas to make awnings.

"I see several ships," noted Mara.

"Same," said Luke. "Of course we don't have any credits on us."

"Guess we'll have to cash in on your pretty face and reputation," she smiled.

"After the wedding, will I be able to stop worrying about you selling me off?" he bantered back.

"Hmm, your sister and the New Republic would probably be the highest buyers at this point. Especially if it meant she could lock you someplace where she could keep an eye on you," she mused, "without you gallivanting off all over the galaxy at the drop of a credit chit."

"Really? I thought you might want me to join you for your own gallivanting?"

Those words made Mara drop her grin as she became contemplative. "That's one of the things we'll have to discuss," she pointed out. After all, she was the second-in-command to the most powerful and influential smuggler chief and independent info broker in Known Space, while he was _the_ Jedi Master of the Jedi Praxeum. Obviously there would be a significant conflict between their two job schedules and commitments, among other things, which they needed to find a solution to. Even with her recent elevation to Jedi Knight (a few hours ago, and no, nepotism was not involved), it was going to be tricky to make it work.

Make it work just between the two of them of course, so they were both happy. Those people who would inevitably take exception to their relationship could go space themselves.

Understanding they would talk about this again later, Luke let himself merge with the Force again. "A little clearer," he said after a few minutes. "Unfortunately something is still wrong."

They made good time getting down to the wide, flat region surrounding the small settlement. Drawing closer, they both felt a familiar nudge —if fainter than the norm— towards the ships.

"Maybe one of Karrde's ships?" offered Mara, referring to her boss.

"Maybe," echoed Luke. Deciding they were close enough now, he used the Force to enhance his vision, only to momentarily fail to believe what he saw.

His shock and joy reverberating down their bond, Mara did the same and her lips quirked into a small grin at the sight.

Unmistakable even from this angle and with all that dirt and grime, and even the Force cried out in confirmation.

The _Millennium Falcon_!

Both of them reached out with the Force now, with the same results. "The _Falcon_," at which R2D2 gave a squeal of joy, "but no sign of Solo," muttered Mara with a touch of concern. "That's never a good sign."

Without being prompted, R2D2 deployed his scanner to see if he could pick up anything to figure out what had happened to Han.

"But we'll be able to use the holocom unit while waiting for him to get back," said Luke with a lopsided grin.

Only for R2D2 to screech in alarm.

"What is it, Artoo?" asked Luke, only for something to reach his ears.

Snapping their heads up in dismay, both Jedi heard the familiar and unwanted sound of incoming Imperial TIE Fighters.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

They ran full pelt for the settlement, Artoo straining to keep up.

Connecting with the link between them, Luke and Mara exchanged observations fast as thought.

The TIE's were strafing the outpost, and by the pattern of their flight were specifically targeting someone specifically who was staying just ahead of the starfighters.

To the Jedi's experienced eyes, the way the craft were being handled practically screamed those were professionally trained pilots, if badly inexperienced. Coming in too low and fast to really hit anything, taking too long looping around, and from what could be sensed from the minds of the pilots, they were being totally serious; so these were genuine errors, rather than a case of them playing with their prey.

While the starfighters themselves were based on the traditional TIE Fighter, they were clearly a new model neither were familiar with. From the Hand of Thrawn? No, they refused to believe the Grand Admiral's closest followers would be so sloppy in terms of either piloting, or completing a mission. This sort of senseless violence resembled more the regular Empire's tactics from during the height of the Civil War.

_**I'll take the **__**dorsal **__**turret in the **_**Falcon**, said Mara into their Force Bond.

Briefly Luke considered helping out more, having used the Force to fly the ship and man the turrets at the same time in perfect synchronization during the Battle of Dathomir, but that most likely fell squarely under 'Overusing the Force.'

_**Probably**_, she wryly agreed as she caught what he was thinking.

_**Whoever they're after, they're headed the same way we are**_, noted Luke. Specifically, the wide, open field where various starships were parked. _**So whoever is trying to run, they're probably inexperienced at this if they think they can take off in a ship while being fired upon. Of course, if they get too close then we'll be in the same position.**_

The TIE's destroying a grounded ship added weight to his words.

Luke and Mara were coming up on the _Falcon_ from the rear when he realized whoever was being hunted were doing the same from the front.

Both parties came around the ship to the entrance hatch at the exact same time, briefly coming to a halt.

It was almost a strange reflection really.

A man and a woman with a Droid.

The young man was dark-skinned like Lando, if clearly more fit, and their dapper friend would readily claim he would rather be dead than caught wearing such a drab outfit. Panic blazed off of him.

The woman was barely out of her teens, and also afraid, except she controlled it with a steely focus. She half-raised her metal staff in readiness to use it.

Their orange and white Droid was coming up right behind the pair, and was an unusual design as its main body was a sphere which rolled to give movement.

Before the woman could attack them, Luke gave a quick smile and gestured to the open ramp, "C'mon, let's go!"

Without waiting for a response, he ran aboard, with Mara right behind him. The other two only briefly hesitated in joining them, the droids coming up last.

Despite his long easy strides, Luke was deeply concerned. _**Han would never leave the ship's ramp open like that.**_ A thousand memories assaulted him though, confirming this _was_ the _Millennium Falcon_.

_**Agreed**_, Mara thought back, while simultaneously she barked to the strangers how she would take the top turret, and that someone had to close the hatch once the Droids were aboard. The unknown man said he would handle it, while the woman followed Luke. Mara also yelled to the man where the gunnery positions were, so he could take the belly turret.

"This ship yours!?" yelled the man.

"No," the woman answered for Luke. "This ship hasn't flown in years!"

Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master and founder of the reborn Jedi Order, the man who had fought and triumphed in a thousand different battles . . . stumbled.

_YEARS!?_

Shock and confusion rushed through him until he shoved it all aside. Right now he had to worry about surviving the next few minutes.

Meanwhile, the woman ran around him and bested him to the cockpit, throwing herself into the pilot's seat. "I can do this, I can do this," she muttered, as she threw switches to activate the ship.

Distantly Luke noted she seemed surprisingly comfortable with such an . . . exotic ship. The _Falcon_ had been so consistently modified, overhauled, and torn apart and put back together over the years, even veteran pilots tended to be confused as to how to handle her for the first time. Just like how Han loved his one true love after Leia.

Joining her in the co-pilot seat, Luke immediately helped her stabilize the engines, working both around and with her surprisingly seamlessly. He also noted there had been some strange changes to the dashboard which Han would be lethally offended about. He was also raising shields as fast as he could because the TIE's were coming around and opening fire—

And missed?

Laser fire impacted several meters away, with the engines only igniting and shields raising after they flew over.

As relieved as Luke was that they were all still alive, the pilot within him was nearly offended. Well, at the very least they were dealing with subpar enemies. Given how both he and Mara were present, this should be straightforward enough.

With Luke correcting any errors the 'captain' made, their take-off was relatively smooth. Including the TIE's missing again on another pass.

They were aimed straight for space, when the young man called into the ship intercom, "_Stay low! Stay low!_"

"What?" Luke answered back.

"_Stay low!_" he repeated. "_It confuses their tracking!_"

_**Well at least somebody knows something about those ships**_, mused Mara. "_Sounds like we've got a plan_," she said aloud into the intercom.

The ship spun around to head back to the surface. In the background, Luke could hear the Droids being thrown about by the acrobatics, and sent them a silent apology.

The two TIE's were coming right behind them, and with improved marksmanship. Apparently, their training had been more thorough for anti-starfighter actions. No matter.

With steely satisfaction, Mara's first shot took one of the Eyeball's dead center.

"_Whoo! Nice shot!_" yelled the unknown man.

The Falcon continued to bank and swerve with growing assurance from their 'captain,' while Luke redirected the shields so they were strongest aft.

"Taking us anywhere in particular?" asked Luke, making a few more adjustments to the controls.

"There's a downed Star Destroyer up ahead," she said, frowning a bit in concentration. "I know its insides well. I can fly us through."

_She's as crazy as a Rogue_, was Luke's first thought. His second was, _Oh. My._

For here and now something was slipping off of her, and revealing what was hidden below:

The Force.

This young woman was Force Sensitive, and she burned like a _sun_ with it. _Is this how people sense me?_ he wondered with awe. Except Luke had felt _nothing_ until she had started piloting and desperately needed the guidance of the Force. Moreover, he could tell she had been hiding it instinctively, from an unconscious need to cloak herself. Exactly as his sister Leia had when she was an Imperial Senator right under the noses of the Emperor and their father. _Which of course means she felt compelled to hide herself. Why?_

Deep down, Luke was strongly confident that, yes, this mystery woman could successfully fly her ship through what was apparently the gutted wreckage of Star Destroyer. A whole graveyard of ships even. In fact, a part of him really wanted to do so right now for the sheer thrill of watching her do it.

Unfortunately for his inner pilot, and perhaps fortunately for his life expectancy, Mara got in another bullseye and warranted the matter moot with another kill.

With that, the _Falcon_ headed straight for space.

"Nice flying," praised Luke.

"Thanks!" she grinned, still high on adrenaline. "That was amazing help and your friend she's an incredible shot! How'd you do that?"

"Experience," Luke said. "Where'd you learn to fly?"

"I've flown some ships," she said excitedly, "but I've never left the planet before."

"Wow!" he said with genuine surprise. "Even more impressive!" Inside, he was even more shocked. _This was her first time seriously flying!?_ Well, now Luke could appreciate more how those veteran pilots had thought about him flying at the Battle of Yavin IV!

He was about to start asking some serious questions when she jumped out of her seat to head back and see the others.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

_**I'll question our new acquaintances to figure out what's going on**_, Mara sent Luke through their link. As concerned as he was about the growing weirdness of their new situation, somebody had to be responsible and man the cockpit a little longer. Plus, the number of questions were mounting at an alarming rate, and Mara hated to display ignorance. Taking a subtler approach should provide a better context before they got down to the main issue. Reluctantly Luke agreed, and she released their connection.

Her fellow gunner had raced down to see his friend, "That was some incredible flying!" he gushed. Turning to Mara they both said at once, "That was amazing shooting!"

Smiling, Mara was about to say something when the woman went on enthusiastically, "Your shots were dead on!"

"Perfect!"

Seeing the duo like this, along with hints of how rough their lives had been even before fleeing for their lives from TIEs, confirmed for Mara she should start as friendly as possible. Especially when dealing with such a strong and unknown Force Sensitive. Sweetly and with none of her characteristic cutting wit, she said, "You two make an excellent team. I'd be happy to fly with you again." Both kids —yep, definitely kids—were nearly bouncing in place at the praise, beaming for all they were worth.

A nervous chirping sound in an unfamiliar tone heralded the arrival of the other Droid, with Artoo right behind and making an annoyed blurping noise.

The girl kneeled down in front of her Droid with a tenderness Mara had not seen outside of the Skywalker-Solo clan, and said, "You're ok. He's with the Resistance." The Droid swiveled its head to look at the man, who looked away guiltily. Oblivious, the girl gently continued, "He's going to get you home. We both will."

Covertly, Mara took a harder look at the man. She had already noticed his military bearing and gait, yet with such a bad sabaac-face he was no spy. Certainly not somebody she would send on a covert mission. Although he was clearly familiar with those disgraceful pilots who had been shooting at them. Honestly! Back in the days of the Empire, Vader would have skipped killing those 'pilots' for incompetence, and gone on to hunt down and execute for treason the so-called 'teachers' who had graduated them!

Standing up, the girl stared for a long moment at the man before saying, "I don't know your name."

"Mara," she simply says.

"Finn," he managed. "What's yours?"

"I'm Rey," and there's something in that expression which rings alarm bells for Mara. This girl is far too earnest to make a connection here with a man she has apparently only just met to be healthy. Especially not in someone as Force Sensitive as Rey. Young, maybe not beautiful with that dirty, windblown face, and plain if sturdy clothing, but with cheekbones which make her striking, and apparently a diverse array of skills. Overall, this should not be a person drowning in loneliness.

Except Rey is.

It screams through the Force.

_Oh shavit_, Mara mentally sighs. _Given where we found her, I wonder if she's even _heard_ of the Force? Farm boy's going to have his hands full keeping this one's head on straight._

Unfortunately, Mara then remembered that she is a Jedi Knight now too, which means it will be her responsibility as well.

Finn looked like he was coming to a decision, and Mara was quickly trying to decide whether or not she should interrupt his confession when steam burst up through the deck.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

In orbit over the planet the _Millennium Falcon_ had just escaped, was the Star Destroyer, _Finalizer_, the flagship of the First Order.

The personal warship of perhaps the three most important members of the military, barring the Supreme Leader himself.

Visibly nervous, Lieutenant Mitaka approached one of those leaders who was staring at a computer display in one of the rooms near the bridge. "Sir. We were unable to acquire the Droid on Jakku."

Slowly the dark figure turned his head look at him. Tall, and wearing a strange helmet so alien in nature Lieutenant Mitaka could not even describe it. He knew what it was meant to resemble though, or rather _who_ it was to make the wielder resemble:

Darth Vader.

The ultimate hero and enforcer of the old Empire which had brought peace and security to the galaxy until the terroristic 'Republic' had torn it all down.

Lieutenant Mitaka had grown up with tales of the glories of the Empire, and it was the First Order's destiny to rebuild and improve upon that greatness.

Alas, Mitaka felt no sense of glory right now though. Only terror for the First Order's own sinister chief enforcer:

Kylo Ren.

Taking comfort in his training, the lieutenant went on, "It escaped capture aboard a stolen Corellian YT model freighter." Unfortunately that was a very common design.

"The Droid . . ." Kylo Ren slowly said, helmet vocoder adding an inhuman edge to his skepticism, with a definite sense of warning there. "Stole a freighter."

"Not exactly, sir. It had help."

Slowly Kylo Ren came about to face the man head-on, his silence aptly communicating his displeasure. As well as how Lieutenant Mitaka's life depended upon whatever he said next.

"We have no confirmation, but we believe FN-2187 may have been helped in the escape—"

A red lightsaber ignited in Kylo Ren's hand, a unique one. It had a crossguard of two smaller blades, which like the main one crackled with fiery instability.

Flinching Lieutenant Mitaka looked away so he would not see the death blow, yet Kylo Ren turned his rage upon the computer console he had been examining earlier. Again and again, he lashed at it, cutting burning scars through it.

Rage burns through the Darksider at the thought of his failure. For that accursed Droid held the last piece of the map to discover Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi and greatest threat to the First Order. And himself.

Compounding it all, that traitorous Stormtrooper FN-2187 was responsible for it all. How _dare_ he betray his betters!?

After an eternity the rampage is over, and Kylo Ren manages, "Anything else?"

Despite a part of him wanting to lie, the hapless underling mustered his courage, "The two were accompanied by a girl."

Something crackling within him at those words, Kylo Ren snapped around to reach out with one hand and the Force grabs his victim around the throat to pull him through the air and right into the grip of his black glove. "_What girl?_" he demanded of the choking, gasping man with malignant interest.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

Of course, it being the _Millennium Falcon _and all, the ship shortly broke down.

As much as Luke burned to begin questioning the mystery woman about what she said earlier —he should really get her name— getting the repairs started took priority. There could be other pursuers, and they were still in the same system. Fortunately he knew from experience that the particular pitch to the alarms, and which lights on the dashboard were flickering, that this meant the necessary repairs were relatively minor. They had taken no damage from the TIE's after all, so it was likely just a consequence of the ship lying abandoned in the desert. For _years_.

Yes, he definitely needed an explanation for that. Followed by who was shooting at the trio and then Luke and Co. The navicomputer said the planet was named Jakku, which he did not recognize, and it was also taking so long to tell him where Jakku was located, it would be easier to simply ask their new acquaintances. Clearly Han's regular navicomputer had been replaced with an inferior version. Once they figured that out, he could set a hyperspace course and get them somewhere safe for a longer chat.

Except throughout all of this, an unpleasant and utterly _im_possible idea was bubbling at the back of his head.

With a clenching gut he suspected the young woman was at least right the _Falcon_ had been abandoned for some time. He had just seen the ship not too long ago, and yet now it was clearly more . . . worn than it had been then. Amounts of dust, dirt, and outright grime which would take at least months to accumulate.

First things first though, he set the auto-pilot so the ship would continue its course, and began the navicomputer's initial calculations for hyperspace travel. Then with resigned if nostalgic familiarity, he left the cockpit and turned the corner to help, only to discover that instead of Mara having already begun the repairs, it was the very lady he wants to question. Heedless of the steam rising up about her, she has already raised the deck grating to lower herself below to figure out what was wrong. Her companion had the unmistakable look of a man with little experience at ship mechanics, and Mara was choosing not to interfere with Han's ship right now, which was fine to Luke since they both knew how protective the owner was of it.

So Luke went to grab the tool kit, only to have to scrounge around for two minutes since it was not where Han and Chewie usually stored it. "Why put it over here?" he complained, totally out of character for the image of a serene and venerable Jedi Master.

Knowing how much the _Falcon_ was home to him, and what she would have done to anyone who moved stuff around in the _Jade Fire_ without her permission —ignoring the pain of loss at what it had represented— Mara chose to hold off the teasing. For now.

"I'm Finn by the way," the man managed.

"Rey!" called up the woman from where she was already underneath the deck making repairs. "I need—" Already sensing what she wanted, Luke sat down on the grating beside the access hatch, and passed down a Harris wrench. "Thanks," she said with surprise.

"How bad is it?" Mara said before Luke could introduce himself.

"Minor," Luke assured her.

"Can we fly without doing this then?" pipes up Finn. "They're hunting for us now, we gotta get outta this system!"

Having spent years in familiar desperate straits with the _Falcon _and unable to leave like they wanted, Luke could only shrug. "This hyperdrive is temperamental. Best to be check everything's working properly first. Besides, we haven't decided where we're going yet."

Head popping up, Rey said, "That's right. BB-8 said the location of the Resistance Base is 'need to know.' If I'm taking you there, _I need to know!_"

She went back down before catching the indecision flitting across Finn's face until he caught a look at Luke. "You two are with the Resistance, right? What with how you shot down those First Order ships?"

Not recognizing either name, Luke realized that stalling was off the table now, and he and Mara had to grab the Bantha by the horns. "I'm sorry, but first I've got to ask a strange question. What's the Resistance? And where is Jakku?"

Finn blinked in silent confusion, leaving it to Rey to answer. "Jakku's nowhere, and the members of the Resistance are freedom fighters opposing the First Order!"

"And what's the First Order?" Luke said.

"Uhm," now Finn was looking a bit suspicious, "you know, the reborn Empire? Emerged about a year ago from the Unknown Regions to encompass a lot of Core worlds?"

Luke and Mara stared at him blankly.

"The Republic won't fight them," explained Rey, "so it's the Resistance doing it, like the old Rebel Alliance."

Slowly Luke and Mara turned to look at each other, a growing dread filling through them. Linking once more, they rapidly exchanged observations and thoughts until they came to a very uncomfortable possibility.

Coughing into his fist, Luke reluctantly asked, "What year is it?"

The other two were too befuddled by the apparent _non sequitur_ to answer, prompting Luke to try a different tack. "How many years since the first Death Star was destroyed?"

Rey was quiet, so Finn slowly said, "Thirty years."

Thirty.

Not _nineteen_.

"Emperor's black bones," Mara softly cursed as their worst fears were confirmed, while R2 wailed and shook.

They had traveled forward through time!

Slowly, Luke reached up to pinch his brow. Eleven years. So much could have happened in the meantime. Were his students alright? The New Republic?

What about his friends like Lando, Wedge, Tycho, Wes, Hobbie, Coran, Kam, and all the rest?

Han? Leia? Their kids Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin?

Dark possibilities crept from the depths of his mind. How without the copy of the Caamas Document he and Mara had stolen from the Hand of Thrawn, it was possible the New Republic had torn itself apart. Or at least enough for the Imperial Remnant to reform and rebrand itself back into a major galactic power. Especially if some of the Core Worlds and their advanced economies had joined up.

"No wonder the _Falcon_ was abandoned," he moaned. "Who knows what Han's been up to, keeping everybody else afloat."

Trying to keep the rest of the Republic and all they fought and sacrificed for from collapsing, and the ensuing battles, would certainly explain how his brother-in-law had lost track of his ship —he _was_ _alive_, Luke knew it!— and why he had been too busy to get it back again.

Goodness knows, Han would tear entire star systems apart to get the _Falcon_ back, and frankly he had the contacts, resourcefulness, and utter _Han-ness_ to pull it off. Throw in Chewie and Leia at the man's back, and Luke would rather take on the Death Star again than pick a fight with him!

"Han?"

"Oh sorry, Han Solo. He's the real owner of this ship."

"Han Solo the smuggler?" gasped Rey. "This is _his_ ship!?"

"Han Solo the war hero," said a shocked Finn.

"The first one," said Luke, knowing which title his best friend preferred.

"Definitely the first," Mara cheekily agreed, before sobering up. "We're friends of his. Close ones. But we had a hyperdrive malfunction, and only just reached Jakku before crashing on it." Perfectly true if omitting some important little details. They were not going to try and convince complete strangers about time travel though.

"What about Leia? Leia Solo?" asked Luke.

BB-8 twittered out a musical answer which lifted Luke's heart. "He says she's a general and the head of the Resistance, fighting against the First Order!"

Because of _course_ she was. Nothing could keep his sister down!

"So how do you two fit in?" asked Mara. "Why're the First Order after you?" From what Rey said earlier, it was probably related to the Droid, although alternatively it could be because the girl's potential had been discovered and misunderstood what was happening.

"We need to get Beebee-ate to General Solo," answered Rey.

During all this, Finn was trying to figure out what he needed to do next. His best bet of getting out of this without Rey learning he had lied to her, was somehow getting a moment in private with BB-8 to convince the Droid to work with him and tell Rey where they needed to go. Unfortunately, he had no idea what to do now with these two strangers and their own Droid. "Now hold on," he stalled, crossing his arms over his chest, "how do we know we can trust you? After all, we can't risk the First Order following us back."

"Farm Boy," interrupted Mara with a piercing yet amused look, "you haven't introduced yourself."

"Oh, right," her fiancé blinked in surprise. Aunt Beru and Leia would scold him for his lack of manners. "My name's Luke Skywalker. Jedi Master Luke Skywalker.

BB-8 shrieked in utter surprise, while Rey was so shocked at the revelation she missed Finn blanching in outright terror.

_Luke Skywalker!?_ The one-man the First Order hated and feared the most!? Finn was _dead_, so very, very _dead!_ There was no way this man bought his lies about the Resistance! The Jedi Master had probably already torn the truth from Finn's mind without him even knowing, and was planning to kill him for being a Stormtrooper and daring to try and trick him!

Luke and Mara politely ignored Finn's reaction, knowing that not everybody loved the Jedi, especially after all of Palpatine's years of propaganda. Besides, even perfectly fine people could have bouts of guilt over trivial things if they suddenly bumped into a regular law enforcement officer or bounty hunter. Would not be the first time Luke went through this, and definitely not the last.

Although they should probably do something before the poor man had a full-blown panic attack.

"Wait, Beebee-ate," Rey said skeptically. "Can you confirm?"

The little droid rolled forward, adjusting his photoreceptor for second to really picture Luke, while comparing the face to records. A second later, he was squealing again in surprise, but also joy as he confirmed the organic's story.

"You were right, Finn!" gasped Rey, pulling herself out of the grating. "He really is real!"

It was just like out of the stories, the legendary hero returning when things were darkest to fight against evil!

"Real?" repeated Mara in surprise. Eleven years of absence seemed a bit short for that to be in doubt.

"Until today, I thought you were a myth!"

Luke blushed a bit in embarrassment at that.

Suddenly something clicked in Finn's mind, and he started to become angry. "Where were you!?" he demanded. Thinking of the villagers all executed in the hunt for this man. Poe Dameron, his first friend and only one besides Rey, the one to give a Stormtrooper only known before as FN-2187 a real _name_, also killed during this search. A hunt for a man casually standing here as if nothing terrible was happening because of him. While rationally a hyperdrive malfunction did help explain his absence, Finn was too raw for such introspection right now. "Don't you know how badly the First Order has been looking for the map to find you!? What they've done!? Who they've killed!?"

"That's what Beebee-ate's carrying?" clarified Luke, with the Droid moving back and forth a little, before nodding its dome in confirmation.

"I'm sorry people have been hurt over me," Luke said regretfully. "We don't know what happened. We really were trying to get back to the Republic when all of a sudden we found ourselves crashing on that planet. We—"

Pausing, Luke stared off into nothing.

"Huh? What!?" snapped Finn, only for Luke to hold up a finger to make him wait. Then smiled.

Mara followed suit as now she too felt a familiar sensation approaching them. Familiar _minds_.

"Well," grinned Luke, "I think things just got a lot easier."

The two younger people looked at him in confusion while he pointed up. "Han and Chewie are just arriving now. We should go comm them before they get any wrong ideas about who's flying around in their ship."

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

**Author Notes:**

**Alright, so my resolve to not start another fic weakened.**

**I just really felt the need to do so while **_**The Rise of Skywalker**_** was still fresh in my and everybody else's minds. **

**While this has similarities to "Star Wars: A New Force Awakens," by NuttyBuddy792, I had largely forgotten ****about it until I really got started****, and what truly inspired me to write this fic is ****actually**** "An Early Return" by PuzzleSB. While thinking and re-thinking about their story (possibly too obsessively), and impatiently waiting for the next chapter, I got to considering doing my own version of it, before deciding to address just the ****Sequel Trilogy**** would be less ambitious.**

**.**

**I know some Expanded Universe fans might take exception to the idea that I am aiming to write a balanced story, believing that the Disney films deserve no respect whatsoever. And I admit it is highly tempting, but I stand by the belief that nothing but EU!Luke and EU!Mara cutting through the First Order without issue, and yelling at the film characters how they ruined everything, would become boring. In fact, one of the reasons I feel confident to write this story is one author on AO3 named chancecraz whose stories on the movie-verse are in all honesty not only some of the best **_**Star Wars**_** fics written, but ****some of the ****most original fics period. The insights they brought up, and explanations for certain stuff, made me feel I could write a three-dimensional story after all.**

**For those who love Legends, I also recommend "Discussing the new holo films," by Phillipe363, who has been a beautiful help for this.**

**.**

**I also strongly recommend "Sequel Trilogy Rewrite," by ThePimpKnight, which is some stunning work.**

**.**

**Finally, I and other authors have been having difficulty getting PMs through email as usual. If you leave a comment on this fic and want to see my reply, check your PM folder on this site instead of email.**

**/**

**\**

**Next Chapter: "****A Series of Awkward Conversations****"**

**\**

**/**

**Please Review, and I will get back to you!**


	2. A Series of Awkward Conversations

I do not own Star Wars. If I did, different people would be doing the scripts for the films.

**\**

**/**

Beta read by the wonderful lincoln time and BlantonM. Could not have done it without you guys!

**/**

**\**

**Guest Review answers :-D **

Nobody Stlyes

Do not forget R2-D2, that little Droid could shake everything up on his own! ;-D

Not really many crossovers like this to be honest. The ones I mentioned in the last chapter are the only ones I know.

Really appreciate the support, and here is the latest chapter! I hope it was worth the wait! Looking forward to hearing your newest thoughts! :-D

Thank you for your Review and Support! :-D

.

Guest (please choose a name/nickname next time)

Remember, my Padawan, hate leads to suffering!

In all seriousness though, I do understand what you mean about the Disney Trilogy. There are large swaths I am going to be skipping over though. As a simple example, Rey currently has a Luke Skywalker to teach her about the Force, without him having crippling emotional baggage, or her having arguably the worst case of having a stalker. I address this more in the Author Notes below. On the flipside, there _WERE_ good things about those films that I want to be able to show.

For the part about Luke saying Rey glowed like a sun, that was not meant to be an accurate measurement of comparison, aside from noting how she was abnormally powerful in the Force. Plus, having all that power means nothing without the skill to use it. Rey's unusual talents in the films will be addressed.

Here is the latest chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait! Looking forward to hearing your newest thoughts! :-D

Thank you for your Review and Support! :-D

**\**

**/**

Star Wars: Legends Never Die

**/**

**\**

Chapter 2: A Series of Awkward Conversations

**\**

**/ **

_Previously:_

_Luke, Mara, and R2-D2 find themselves crashing onto an unknown desert planet, only to discover the _Millennium Falcon_ there, having been abandoned for years. Concerned for their friends, they escape the planet with people fleeing a variant of TIE Fighters, named Rey, Finn, and the Droid BB-8. After destroying the TIE's, Luke, Mara, and R2-D2 piece together they have somehow traveled to the future, where the Republic is threatened by another new version of the old Empire: the First Order. For them this also explains why Han never retrieved his precious ship, as he must have been a part of Leia's Resistance. As if on cue, Luke senses his brother-in-law's imminent arrival . . . ._

**/**

**\**

Jakku System

"Finally," growled Han, fighting against hope. On the sensors of his and Chewie's freighter _Eravana_, was a ship which he knew was their precious _Millennium Falcon_. Time to steal back their home.

"Now for the moment of truth," Han muttered, and Chewie began punching in the _Falcon_'s override code into the com, when it beeped to indicate they had an incoming message.

Han turned to glance at Chewie. "Well," he drawled, "should we hear what the thieves have to say?"

Chewie rumbled an observation in Shyriiwook, and he nodded. "Yeah, alright. Just keep an eye out for them trying to send anything cute back." The Wookiee merely raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

Flipping a switch, and putting on his best steely voice, Han declared, "Attention _Millennium Falcon_, this is Han Solo here to get _my_ ship back!" Oh sure, it was Chewie's too, but it was best to make threatening speeches short and to the point.

"_I know,_" a cheery and painfully familiar voice came back. "_By the way, she hasn't been properly maintained in years! What took you so long?_"

"Luke!?" coughed out Han in sheer shock while Chewie roared. "Is that you!? No, wait," he growled, pulling himself together. "Very funny," he said darkly. "Had me going with the voice modulator. Ha. Ha. Now you've only gone and made me mad."

"_Leia was the first on_e_ down the garbage chute,_" was the utterly insufferable response.

". . . Kid!?"

"_The one and only. Good to see you, Han. Nice to hear you too, Chewie. I was just getting worried about you guys before you turned up_."

"Luke," he stopped, trying to think of what to say.

"_I know you've got questions_," the Jedi Master said, sounding serious now. "_A lot of them. Except, well, things aren't going to be what you expect. Impossible stuff even for us_."

"Great," deadpanned Han. "I missed that sort of excitement in my old age."

The sound of Luke scoffing was audible even over the old com-system. "_Are you telling me you're letting the odds slow you down?_"

Han answered without even thinking. "Never."

"_That's what I thought. Do we need to dock, or can your ship take us aboard? This'll really make more sense once you see me in person_."

"Starting to worry me, Luke," Han muttered just loud enough to be heard.

"_Sorry, but, well, you'll see what I mean when you get here._"

"Alright, I'm opening the doors for you to fly the _Falcon_ in. Remember, I don't want a scratch on it. If you snap off the sensor dish again, I'm spacing you."

"_That was Lando_," Luke answered good-naturedly, as if Han had not tested him again. "_And don't worry, I'm wouldn't want to hurt Chewie's feelings_." The furry lump had a good chuckle at that.

"Right. I'll leave you to it so you don't get distracted. For all I know you've gotten rusty in the time you've been gone." Without another word he switched off the comm, and turned a heavy look to his partner.

Chewie growled a question.

"Yeah, hopefully by the time we're aboard, I'll figure out what I'm gonna say. Provided it _is_ actually him of course."

Because he had a _lot_ of questions for a certain man he had thought he had known, and honestly Han did not know what he wanted —needed!— to know more first.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

What struck Luke first was how _old_ Han looked. In what was supposedly only a few years, his brother-in-law's hair had gone completely grey, and the lines along his face were much deeper too. Older than he should be too, for a man supposed to be in his late 50s with access to modern medicine.

No surprise, Chewbacca looked as tough and vital as ever.

Then their eyes met, and Luke knew Han was struggling to choose between hugging Luke, or slugging him.

"Luke."

"Han," Luke evenly said. "I'm guessing you've got a lot of questions." He gestured at Rey and Finn. "Do you need them to step outside?" Because while those two may be sympathetic to the Resistance (whatever Finn proclaimed), that did not mean they were actually members of it, much less willing to join up.

Gruffly, Han jerked a thumb towards the ramp, "Probably for the best."

Sensing the tension in the air, Rey and Finn scooted by Han and Chewbacca to get out of the _Falcon_, and into the hull of the larger freighter they were within. "Don't go wandering off," barked Han after them.

"Solo," said Mara, a little annoyed at being ignored.

Glancing at her, his words were a sucker punch with, "Who're you?"

Oh.

Oh dear.

_What_ had the Force gotten them into _this time?_

Blood roaring in their ears, Luke and Mara shared pained expressions while their stomachs clenched.

Taking in a deep breath, Luke asked, "Han, this is—"

"Mara Jade," she cut in, because she could introduce herself.

"Right. The fact you don't recognize her, means, look. The last time we saw each other, for me, was at Iphigin, mediating the dispute between the Diamala and Ishori. That track right for you?"

Han's hand dropped to his blaster butt, while Chewie's powerful legs showed that subtle tension which meant he was ready to spring forward within the tight confines of the ship. "No," Han slowly said. "It was when I dropped off my son at your Academy."

Blinking, Luke said, "Jacen or Anakin?"

"What? Name a kid after _him_? No, Ben!" spat out Han. "Like you don't know!"

Fingers tightening on his weapon, Han pulled off his trademark grin, but there was no concealing the dark mockery beneath it. "What kind of farce is this supposed to be, huh? I mean, yeah, you've got the face, if a bit too young, but you forgot the beard."

Bewildered, Luke absently stroked his jawline. "I've been bristle-free forever."

Giving him a supposedly serious examination, Mara tapped her own chin with one finger. "You should keep it that way. The baby-face suits your personality." Leveling her attention back on Han, she bluntly said, "Luke and I would be able to tell if you were a clone, but you also managed to ask the same sort of questions Solo would have. Something's not right here."

"Yeah, I'll say something's not right!" snapped Han. As much as he wanted to draw and shoot though, he hesitated at the open sight of those lightsabers. If these frauds knew how to use them, things would get nasty fast.

Taking a moment to clear his mind, Luke tried a different track, starting where they had already had some success. "When we were in the trash compactor, which of us fired a blaster?"

Chewie rumbled in surprise, and Han hesitated before nodding. "I did. And no, that's not something I think I ever shared." He paused in thought, and came up with a trick question. "Who was my first wife?" Sana Starros, who had falsely claimed to be that when she had met Luke and the gang.

Confused, Luke answered, "Salla is all I can think of. Only you never wanted it, and cut and ran before the wedding."

Han _almost_ drew his gun, except that level of detail, about someone he never even heard of, threw him off. He had been a conman long enough to tell when somebody was trying to play him, and this . . . person was doing the exact opposite of being convincing, which made no sense here. If anything, the failure to pull off a perfect impersonation actually somehow made it seem more believable, especially when this character was exhibiting all of Luke's cues. No, something was off.

Then there was the redhead.

An edge to her voice, Mara offered, "What about something just between the two of you? Like, anything from Hoth."

"That's better," said Luke. "What was I saying when you found me in the snow?"

"You were rambling about Ben," Luke and Mara both felt Han and Chewie's jolt of emotions at that name, "and Yoda."

"Nothing about the Dagobah system?"

"Yeah," Han admitted after the briefest pause, before plowing on. "What about me?"

"I was pretty delirious, although later you told me how until then, you'd thought tauntauns smelled bad enough on the outside, only to learn what was worse after you cut one open to shove me inside."

Wrinkling her nose, Mara shook her head. "I still think it's a miracle you lived this long."

"All because of my friends and family," he cheerily rejoined.

"So who's this supposed to be?" Han asked, gesturing at her with his chin.

"You're not senile yet, Solo," she coolly replied. "You heard my name. As for who I am, since you don't recognize me, it doesn't really matter much. Only that I work sometimes as a smuggler, am a legitimate Master Trader, and now a Jedi Knight. Any questions?"

Quite a few actually.

"Oh, and Luke's new fiancé."

Belatedly Han found himself rocked back on his heels, while Chewie roared his own surprise. "What!?" he hissed. "You expect me to believe Luke dropped the whole celibate act?" Grinning saucily, he pointed out, "Not very Jedi-like."

"I kind of had to figure out what being a Jedi is about from scratch," Luke reminded him, every inch the serene Jedi Master. Within though, Mara felt the rumble of turmoil at how he would need to address that facet of the former Jedi Order. For while some of the current Jedi were married, there were a lot more expectations on his shoulders for the example he set. "But from what you've said so far, I'm guessing names like Callista, Jem, or Gaeriel don't mean anything to you?"

Chewbacca groaned out an observation.

"Yeah, I know. I'm halfway to just dumping you out in an escape pod to spare me the headache," frowned Han.

"Yeah, I get it," sighed Luke, rubbing his forehead.

"The only reason we're taking this situation at all calmly, is we already figured out we're in the future," grimaced Mara.

"What?"

"Eleven years to be exact. Likely by the Force for whatever reason."

"What? No, that's it!" Throwing up his hands in frustration, Han then gestured to them. "Kriff it all, that's not how the Force works! Off, off, get out of my ship! I don't care if you're a clone, or shapeshifter, or whatever. The only reason I don't kill you now is because your act's so pathetic. And take your Artoo knockoff with you!"

In response, the Droid made a derisive, electronic 'blat,' followed by a series of beeping insults.

Only for someone else to join in the noisemaking, as BB-8 had remained aboard.

The organics all stopped to keep track of the rapid-fire binary exchange, with Artoo forcefully asserting that _yes_, he was _that_ R2 unit, and not just another model. To which Beebee-Ate asserted was impossible, as the legendary Droid was hibernating at the Resistance HQ base, and it was impossible for there to be _two_ of him.

"Hah, easy enough," grunted Han. "Just copy the memories into another unit." Glancing back at the wierdos though, he saw them exchanging weirdly pained expressions once more. Something seemed to be going back and forth between them despite their silence, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rising.

Once more Luke and Mara were going over everything, including how warped and surreal hyperspace became before they were essentially spat out of it, or how they could both sense how these people were _identical_ in the Force to the duo they knew, the idea of there being two versions of the same Droid, and gentle whispers by the Force, were leading them to a new and even more uncomfortable possible explanation as to what had happened to them.

Mara broke out swearing aloud in a very un-Jedi-like manner, while Luke massaged his temples and sought peace with the Force. Artoo broke off his argument, swiveling his dome towards them and bleeped out a query. "We're not just in the wrong year," Luke slowly answered, "but the wrong _history_ as well!"

Chewie got it first, roaring incredulously.

"Alternate dimensions!?" scoffed Han. "That's just for bad holo-films!"

Anything further was cut off by a series of clanging sounds, and Luke and Mara felt hostile minds approaching.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

"Well," Han muttered to Chewie, "they're certainly Force users."

Chewie grunted an observation, which Han reluctantly nodded to. This 'Luke' was easily every bit as strong, if not more so, than the man he knew. _Thought_ he knew.

Luke and Mara had handled the goon squads from both the Guavian Death Gang and Kanjiklub with casual ease, although only Luke's opponents had survived the experience. The Death Gang members were loaded back into their ship with the hyperdrive and comm units disabled, leaving them only Jakku to get back to.

More importantly, as brief as it had been, this beardless Jedi had not only shown the sort of mercy Luke would have, he had been moving and fighting just like Han's Luke. In a way he did not think could be faked.

In a way he _hoped_ could not be faked.

Because like it or not, Han was starting to think this younger, active, actually _here_ Luke, was just what the Republic needed. What the Resistance needed. Because as skeptical and provocative as Han had been, everything in his gut was screaming this _was_ Luke. Or close _enough_ that trouble with names or not, he might be sufficient to help Leia clean up the whole mess the galaxy was in.

He and Chewie shared a glance, and in that moment held an entire conversation from just a few twitches of their brows.

And . . . maybe . . . just maybe, this newcomer was who _Ben_ needed.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

While Han and Chewbacca were having their silent little discussion, Luke and Mara were having their own.

Particularly as they took care of the Fringe toughs, and took a look around the hold and corridors of this larger ship the _Falcon_ was resting within.

After putting aside some preconceptions, Luke was putting together some uncomfortable observations. One thing was for sure, this was _not_ a Resistance craft.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

"Alright," Han said, once the tag-alongs had been reassured, and the important people were all back aboard the _Falcon_ again. "I'll pretend I believe your story. Now why should I trust you?"

"A better question," Mara said frostily, "now that we've got that confusion out of the way, is why we should trust _you_ two? Get off at the nearest inhabited world, and find Leia on our own?"

He flinched at that, with Luke unveiling some of the Skywalker temper people kept forgetting he had deep down. "When we first heard about the First Order and the threat it posed, we assumed you were with the Resistance. Except this is a smuggler ship, and you're in debt to crime lords. What's going on, Han?"

Unspoken was, _Why aren't you with my sister? With your _wife_?_

Wincing, a shaken Han hesitated before dropping the charm, and letting his body sag a bit more. Ignoring this, Luke turned his attention on Chewie, "And how could you let him do this?"

Angrily, Chewie roared out an answer, along with several hefty insults towards a certain Jedi Master.

"What do you mean he disappeared? What about Ben?" Luke asked in confusion. More details were barked out, only for Mara to hold up a hand. "Wait, wait. One thing at a time. Solo, Chewbacca, what are you doing? You aren't even trying to really hide that this is a smuggler ship. Even I didn't think you'd be away from Leia during an apparent cold war with neo-Imperials."

"Wait, you did marry her, right?" blanched Luke.

"Of course I did!" and now Han looked truly offended. "One of the best days of my life! Followed by many more! When Chewie and I'd come back from business, Leia and I were always happy to see each other." Getting more defensive, "And it wasn't smuggling until recently."

Luke was still confused, while Mara now made the connection to a slight reaction in the man's emotions to when she introduced herself, and mentioned her own personal history. "You started up your own trading company," she realized.

"Yeah. Millennium Exports," he said a little puzzled. "Specialized in delicate and rare cargo. Hired up a buncha guys wanting to go legit, and we made good business for a while. Why, what were you thinking?"

Understanding dawned for Luke. Particularly as he recalled a few months back when his own Han's sense of adventure and wanderlust had resurfaced. He had come back a few days later, muttering something about Boba Fett, and nothing more. However, _this_ Han had kept that part of him active. Also, Leia's own parents, Bail and Breha Organa, had spent most of their own marriage physically apart, with her on Alderaan, and him as their senator to Coruscant.

"Well I guess ours is more whipped," said Mara with a trace of humour. "Staying home like a trophy husband, and her and the Republic's personal troubleshooter."

Luke glared at her, since there was far more to Han and Leia's relationship than _that_, even if he did know she was probing for reactions.

Yes, Han had changed, yet so had Leia, and they were all the happier for it.

. . . And this was Mara's way of making him consider how _they_ might change with being engaged. Right.

Feeling surer of himself, Han gave his trademark grin, "I'd have been climbing the walls in a few months. Weeks if I had to dress appropriately." The smile faded a little, "Unfortunately things went downhill when the First Order emerged. In hindsight, they were stirring up trouble even beforehand."

Anger, shame, loss, and lingering confusion echoed through the Force from both Han and Chewie. "And then there was Ben."

"Your son," Luke nodded. "Sorry, but why name him that? Our Han called his first two kids Jacen and Jaina." He sent a mental apology to Anakin Solo for not bringing him up again. "If anything," he scratched his head, "I can see me maybe calling my kid that, but why you guys?"

"I get a say in baby names," Mara said with a mock warning, hiding a shrill of alarm and a whisper of startled joy, which Luke only belatedly realized the source of and returned. He had talked about having _children_.

Han and Chewie shared knowing glances at each other over the flushed and conflicted expressions on the couple's face. Time to tease them over it later. Oh, very much so. They deserved it for all the stress they were causing anyways.

Coughing into his fist, "As entertaining as this is, if it was a girl, yeah we'd have named her Jaina, after my mother," which for that matter, was something he was confident no-one outside of his immediate family knew about. His wife may have told their son though. "As for Ben, it was because I refused to call my kid Obi-Wan, except for Leia he had been her hope during her darkest moment, with y'know, the whole Death Star and Vader."

Pulling himself back to the present, Luke awkwardly nodded. In retrospect, he could kind of see the justification. Not that it was really any of his business what Leia called her kids.

"Stayed home for years while he was growing up," Han went on. He gave a slight chuckle, "Kid kept me so busy, I sure didn't have to worry about getting bored." Chewie chuffed in agreement, rolling his eyes in fond memory of all sorts of escapades.

Seeing as how his own niece and nephew had helped route the ghost of a Sith Lord even before they hit puberty, Luke could certainly believe it had been an adventure and a half.

"When he got older though," and now Han was clearly uncomfortable. Chewie, radiating guilt and resignation moaned a comment. "Yeah, pretty much. He was powerful in the Force. Too powerful. Breaking stuff whenever he lost control. I stayed around more when he was younger, but I wasn't there enough then. Stupid. Even when I was though . . . it wasn't looking good."

"You were worried about him being too much like Vader," offered Mara, even as she and Luke knew with a growing dread where this story was leading. "And he could sense that concern in you, which only made it worse."

"Uh huh," he looked away for a few heartbeats, before starting again. "So Leia and I sent him to Luke. Let him train to be a Jedi at the academy his uncle had started up."

"Nice to hear he did the same," said Luke.

**_I wonder if he set up his Academy in a Sith temple too_**, Mara thought to Luke. Which frankly was a legitimate concern as this tale unfolded.

With resigned, mental sigh, he responded, **_At least I won't have to worry about future generations of Jedi revering me without flaw._**

**_I'll make sure of that_**, she promised with mock solemnity, before pushing it aside in light of the situation.

Missing the byplay, the conflicted father continued. "In hindsight . . . that may've, probably, made him feel like we abandoned him. I don't know what exactly happened, but, the last we heard from Luke, our Luke, was him calling to say Ben had Fallen to the Dark Side, murdered all of his fellow students who wouldn't join him, and burned down the Academy. By the time Republic investigators got there, there was nothing left."

A shaken Luke knew he would be making another review of how his Jedi Praxeum ensured his students felt welcome and at peace. Things like checking how their relationships with their families were, and being able to regularly call home.

Leveling his gaze at Luke, Han gruffly added, "Like I said, that was the last we heard from Luke. Although there's been rumours of people trying to find him, including the First Order, so he's still alive. Wherever he is."

"And Ben went to the First Order?" prompted Luke, regaining his composure.

"Yeah."

"You Skywalker's and Solo's never make it easy," grimaced Mara.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Han shook his head. "Yeah. I . . . ."

"Too much Vader in him," Luke repeated non-judgmentally. Internally though, he was hiding his preference to take the smuggler to task for such an attitude. No, better yet, let _Luke'_s Han do it.

Also, while originally he had no concerns for his niece and nephews turning to the Dark Side, now he would be keeping a closer eye on them. And every other new student. Just not to the point of creating a self-fulfilling prophecy. . . . He needed to talk about this afterward with Mara, (his) Leia, Tionne, Kirana, Kama, Corran always had good insight, definitely Kyle . . . . Yeah that would be a good start. Even if he doubted they would be happy when he returned home to say, _Hello, everyone. I got the Caamas Document, found major new concerns in the Unknown Regions, got engaged, and now we're all going to sit down to review our practices in depth. Again. Because I got a very loud warning from the Force when I travelled to another universe. And no, this is not some sort of joke. No need to call Cilghal._

Covering for her fiancé, Mara said, "If he's that powerful, is Ben in charge of the First Order?"

". . . No. He's taken up Vader's role to Supreme Leader Snoke."

After hearing so many pretentious ranks and titles for various ex-Imperial warlords, Mara hardly noticed this newest egotistical version (although she may have heard of a half-dozen 'supreme leaders,' and forgotten about people so trivial), except the name was new. "Snoke? Doesn't ring any bells. Luke?"

"Nothing. Likely a Force Sensitive himself though, if he's able to keep a powerful Dark Sider in line."

This new suggestion visibly threw Han, and Chewie growled in frustration, which helped his partner steady himself. He scowled, "I don't really know much more about Snoke than what I told you. Leia probably does though. I . . . couldn't handle it. _But_," now his familiar, cocksure smirk was back, making him a decade younger, "fortunately for you, you can ask her yourself. 'Cause that's where I'm taking you. Let her make sense of this whole crazy mess. Personally, I don't know what to believe!"

Chewie huffed, and nodded in agreement, yet the two old partners positively radiated hope. Moreover, as much as they wanted to deny it, a part of them wondered if Ben was enough like Vader in the sense that Luke can save him too.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

"So," said Finn in a hushed tone, glancing towards the _Millennium Falcon_. "What do you think they're talking about in there?"

"Dunno," she whispered. "Are you sure you shouldn't be a part of it? You _are_ an important member of the Resistance."

"Yes, well, uh, they're bigger shots. Than me. They're bigger shots than me, and so there's stuff even I'm not cleared for. Compartmentalizing intel and all. By the way, what'd you think of when they took down those gangsters? Master Skywalker and Mara I mean."

Rey's face lit up. "It was amazing! So that's what Jedi are capable of! And there's two of them! I only ever heard about Master Skywalker!"

"Yeah," he nodded, still feeling shocked about seeing Mara — Jedi Knight Mara? Or Jedi Master Mara? — pulling out a lightsaber as well. Amazing. They might actually be able to . . . hurt the First Order a bit.

They sat in silence for another minute, before Rey ran out of patience, and started exploring around the cargo hold they were all in. Trying to find some way to be useful.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

"Alright then, how're we going to do this?" asked Luke.

Chewie grunted, and Han nodded. "We'll take you to Maz."

"Maz?"

Han shot him a look of disbelief. "Big name in the underworld. Her place is a safe haven for smugglers and such, but she's no friend of the Empire, and she likes Leia, and will be able to get you to her."

It took Luke a second to realize Han was not planning on coming along, until Mara caught on. "You're worried about all the gangs after just you trailing along. And it's possible whoever had the _Falcon_ last, put a tracker or something on it."

"Pretty much."

"And you don't want to see Leia."

He winced slightly at that.

Ignoring that for now, Luke added, "There's also something about Beebee-Ate here having a map to, well, me?"

On cue, the spherical Droid projected a holographic map. Luke and Mara were impressed at the level of detail from something so small. Seeing this, Han grunted in agreement, "Whoever this Droid belongs too, packed some impressive tech into it." Upon examining the map, he quickly figured out what he was looking at, while Luke and Mara were still figuring out what was wrong with it. "This map's not complete. It's just a piece. As I said, ever since Luke, our Luke, disappeared, people have been looking for him."

"Why'd he leave?" wondered Luke.

"When . . . Ben destroyed his new generation of Jedi, Luke felt responsible. He walked away from everything."

"What?" blinked Mara. "You've no idea what happened to him?"

"Lots of rumours of course. From what Leia and those others closest to him," while he was trying to distance himself from the man, it was clear Han still counted himself as part of that list, "think, he went looking for the first Jedi Temple."

Despite himself, Luke was intrigued by the idea, as he had honestly never considered the idea of there being a _first_ Temple! Who knew what could be uncovered? Except why go on a search which would take years, and possibly not lead to anything? Said Temple could easily have been destroyed by time or Dark Siders. Was the Force guiding his counterpart? He would have to meditate on this little revelation. Another point was bugging him though, "Why is there even a map for people to follow?"

"Probably pieced together like Lando and I did looking for Jorj Car'das," Mara said. The duo made a show of examining the map some more, while they silently communicated.

**_Anything else you want to cover right away?_**

**_I'll grill him later for more details of his 'plan' for finding this version of your sister. I'm not going into this blind, especially when—_** She glanced at Han, "The name Talon Karrde mean anything to you?"

He shook his head, and she went back to 'looking' at the map. **_Especially when we don't have Talon backing us up among the Fringe._**

**_Agreed_**, he thought heavily. **_We really should hold it off for later though. We don't want to overwhelm the two of 'em._**

"Alright then," Luke clapped his hands together, the very picture of an open, honest, farmboy. "Anything else we should know before we get our other guests secured? We just met them, but I've got a good feeling about them, and they're the ones who kept Beebee-Ate and this map safe from the First Order."

"Fair enough," Han conceded at the character reference. He paused to think, and Chewie rumbled a point.

"Oh. Right. Word just got out about Vader being, y'know, your dad."

"Ah. So that wasn't common news here?" It was a bit of an open secret for Luke and Leia back home really. Personally Mara blamed it on the Noghri, going on about the 'Son of Vader,' and the 'Daughter of Vader' all the time.

"No, no it wasn't," Han darkly said. "Leia got kicked out of the Senate over it. Calling her a warmonger like her father, just because she was trying to raise opposition against the First Order. The remaining Alderaans even stripped her of her royal title!"

Luke gaped at that. "What!?"

"I know!"

"Thanks for the warning," Mara interceded. "It's definitely something to keep in mind." Hopefully there was more to the story than the Republic turning on one of its greatest heroes like that! "Is there anything else we should know?"

Trying to think of whatever else might be relevant, Han asked, "Nothing that can't wait a bit. Anything in particular I should know about your tagalongs?"

"You know just about as much about them as we do. Although, what can you tell us about Jakku?"

"A junkyard," was the flat response.

"Wonderful," Mara acerbically said.

Silence fell as they tried to figure out what to do next. Unfortunately there was simply so much to process.

"Alright then," Luke said, straightening up. "Now that we've got that figured out," he stopped and looked concerned. "We should probably get to hyperspace. We were being chased by TIE's before, and I'll bet there's more on the way."

Mara grimaced in embarrassment, as she had been too distracted to notice either. Sloppy mistakes like that got people killed. Except . . . Han and Chewie did not seem to notice how truly shaken she and Luke were.

"TIE's!?" gaped Han. "Why didn't you say so sooner!?" With that he ran off with Chewie to get their larger ship flying.

Luke briefly followed to call to Rey and Finn, "We'll be there in a minute. We just need to work on something first," he grinned.

When he turned away however, his eyes were a touch haunted.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

When he got back inside the _Falcon_, Mara's eyes were already screwed shut as she was letting her emotions go into the Force. Even without their new connection, he could feel her fury, fear, and other feelings through the mental shields she was trying to strengthen.

He was not much better off.

If they were right, they were in another _universe_.

Moreover, to learn that here his counterpart had _run away_, and his sister cast out by the Republic after everything she had sacrificed for it!?

Mara made no secret of the contempt blazing off of her.

Artoo recognized what they were doing, and warbled sadly.

Taking a deep breath, Luke opened himself up to the Force, and began to let go of his own distractions. This was only a short term solution of course, although he knew this was something the Jedi of old relied upon a lot, yet personally he was of the opinion it was healthier to address the cause of the problems, then how it affected you.

Case in point: he and Mara had more or less actually taken the time to discuss the issues which had been hounding them both for years, and shortly afterwards they found themselves engaged.

Unfortunately right now they both knew they did not have the time.

In a few minutes, this new version of Han and Chewie would be back, if only to inspect the _Falcon_, and they had to see Luke, any version of Luke, acting like a 'proper' Jedi Master, and getting things done without being even remotely unsettled by whatever the Force had thrown at him.

Because the thing was, Luke _knew_ Han and Chewie, even without all these changes to history, and neither of them would have so easily accepted such a wild story, unless they and everybody else were desperately awaiting the return of a living legend to solve everything.

In Luke's humble opinion, it was not a good start that it seemed expected he would take on and defeat the First Order by himself, armed solely with a lightsaber and a charming grin. Oh, and Artoo.

In all fairness, they would never have beaten the Empire without Artoo.

"You know," he weakly grinned, trying to lighten the mood, "I get the feeling the hardest part about all this will be getting them to accept I'm in a relationship with someone."

"I reserve the right to make the first person who accuses me of seducing you, suffer horribly."

"Agreed." Taking a deep breath, he knew he was able to function now, and just as they felt the subtle sensation of them entering hyperspace. Later they would find the time and place to work things out properly. Fortunately, they should only need to buy a little bit more time. "So how do you want to handle things with Rey?"

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

A Few Minutes Later

After taking a minute to discuss things with each other, Luke and Mara had a plan for how to help Rey and Finn. Exiting the _Falcon_, they found them off to the side nervously fretting, with him pacing, and Rey examining the wiring and mechanisms behind a panel she had removed.

"Sorry about that you two," said Luke "There were some things we needed to work out, and it actually became more complicated than we first thought."

"Are we heading back to Jakku?" asked Rey, trying to sound confident.

"For your own protection, not right away," Mara smoothly said. Cutting off any protests, she pointed out, "The First Order will still be after you. It'll be safer for you and those you care about to stay away for now." That quieted her down.

Looking at Finn, Luke said, "Can we talk in private?"

Swallowing hard, the man followed with a stiffness as if he were walking to his execution.

Heading inside the _Falcon_, Luke sat at the Dejarik table, and gestured for Finn to take a seat as well. As soon as he did, everything seemed to burst out of him. "Master Skywalker, I—"

He cut himself off at Luke's raised palm and most reassuring smile. "It's Luke. And what most people don't tend to remember about me," he said without preamble, "is that most of my closest friends were once members of the Imperial military before they left it one way or another. Han, Tycho, Wes, Hobbie, you get the idea. Even Mara, and I just asked her to marry me."

Finn's eyes bugged out, and his jaw dropped. The Force was hardly necessary to tell he was trying to pull himself together, but Luke knew from long experience he had to quickly dispel another fear. "I didn't read that from your mind. Your under-suit, the way you stand and walk, and a few other clues cued Mara and I in how you were once a Stormtrooper, but you're obviously not a spy, and afraid of them as well. I don't know the exact reason why you chose to desert, but I could tell from your earlier reaction you are badly upset by the sort of things the First Order is doing." This was not his first time dealing with new defectors or disillusioned Stormtroopers after all, and Mara was as sharp as they came.

Gulping, Finn marshalled himself, and hesitantly said, "Rey doesn't know. She thinks I'm with the Resistance."

Nodding amiably, "Understandable. You wouldn't want to tell someone you had just met about it, for their sake if nothing else."

Slowly Finn nodded, yet it was clear he remained wrapped up in residual panic. Expecting this, Luke gave him a few moments. Even on Tatooine, he had seen this sort of behaviour, when slaves or prisoners escaped, yet were so consumed with fear that all they knew how to do was _run_, without stopping to think. Giving Finn some more time to calm down would only help; the trick was not giving so much time he worked himself back up again.

"Do you want to fight against the First Order?"

"_No!_" yelled Finn, before recoiling as if he would be struck. When nothing happened, he sagged a bit so he was staring down at the table with haunted eyes. The duo sat in silence for another minute before Finn hoarsely explained himself. "You don't know the First Order like I do. You haven't been here for it. They'll slaughter us. What we all need to do is run."

Briefly Luke considered reminding Finn of what Luke and the Rebel Alliance had already overcome, before dismissing it. The man was not quite ready to accept that. First he needed a different kind of hope. "I'm sure the Resistance can help you with that."

Frowning in confusion, Finn finally looked up at him. "Back with the Rebel Alliance, not every defector wanted to fight. So we'd set them up with new identities and names, and let them disappear into new lives as civilians. Even keeping the Empire from finding them again, was a victory in itself." He gave a small smile. "Although if they offer for you to become a farmer, make sure it's not in a desert."

"Wh-what's the catch?" Finn managed. "I-I mean, you—"

"They'll want to know what you know about the First Order, and that's all," Luke gently said.

Finn's eyes were fixated on Luke's with burning intensity, before he collapsed on the table like a puppet with cut strings. His deep, ragged breaths though meant he remained conscious.

Doubtless he had been terrified Luke would punish him for being associated with the First Order, or insist he help fight it. Instead, the Jedi Master recognized that despite the indoctrination Finn had doubtless endured, and the trauma which drove his fears, the man had retained his innate knowledge of right and wrong, and the fundamental courage to refuse to simply accept it. Even if he never so much as raised his fists again, even if this former Stormtrooper thought it had been merely terror of what might happen to him which drove him to flee, deep down he remained a very brave man indeed.

Looking around, Luke was disappointed there was nothing to offer the man to drink. Not even water. He would have to ask Han about that when he got the chance.

With an effort, Finn pulled himself up, eyes damp. "Sir, I don't—"

"Call me Luke," he interrupted with a bit more emphasis than before. Breaking that habit of differing to others would probably help.

"_Luke_, I don't know how to thank you enough!"

Smiling, he just patted the free-man on the shoulder. "Just try and live your life as a good man, alright?"

"I will!"

Throughout this, Luke carefully made no mention of his and Mara's theory of being from an alternate dimension and timeline. While Leia and the Resistance would need to be aware of it, if only to prevent misunderstandings and conflict, Finn did not need to know. Besides, given how he wanted to stay out of the apparently looming war with the First Order, revealing secrets to him would only be a cruel burden.

"Good, now three suggestions. First, do you have a last name?"

"Uhm, no. I just got Finn, like, today."

"Alright then. I'd personally take my time in choosing your second name. Or more than two. It's up to you, only remember it's a big decision, so I'd just think about it for now. Second, how about we see if Han's other ship has got someplace for you to rest? Even if you don't feel tired, you just broke away from the First Order and had your whole life flipped over. Some time alone to process it will help, followed by some sleep. Oh, and food and water. Let's see what he's got," he said while standing up.

Following along, "Thank you, si—_Luke_. What's the third thing?"

"Tell Rey the truth, she deserves it. And I'm sure she'll understand you feeling the need to lie when you had only just escaped the First Order. Assure her you're never going back, and you were simply afraid to admit you were once a part of it, to the first person who treated you nice."

"Uhm, second person," Finn awkwardly corrected. "Poe's the one who helped me escape, and gave me this name."

"Well, can you tell me about him?"

"Sure! He was—"

While paying attention to the honestly fascinating story of Finn's escape, Luke felt a sense of relief that this man would be alright. Plus, telling Rey the truth now, before any unfortunate misunderstandings, would help someone he hoped would become one of his students.

From the part about a slaughtered village, he was also learning about this 'Kylo Ren.'

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

While the boys walked away to chat inside the _Falcon_, Mara gestured at the panel Rey had removed from the side of the hull. "May I?"

"Uhm, sure." The teenager skittered aside, and Mara took a look. Despite being about a decade in the future, everything seemed familiar enough. She also quickly figured out what Rey had been fixing, and fingered it. "Nice clean work," she complimented. "Well done."

Rey was thrown by this, yet regained her composure. "Thanks!"

"Let's take a look around. You can bet a ship of Solo's this big, has more problems that Chewie hasn't been able to keep up with."

With that, Mara and Rey started looking around the docking bay, doing maintenance and repair work, and commenting on the (shoddy) newer modifications to the _Falcon_. She assured Rey that Solo would remove most of the unwanted additions to ship, which Rey was heartily appreciative of. As intended, this eased down Rey's barriers as she opened up. Granted, Luke was unquestionably better at putting people at ease (the ex-assassin preferred provoking them into blinding anger), except Mara had remembered her earlier observation of how lonely Rey seemed, and suggested bonding with a fellow woman be more comfortable. Moreover, while Rey was a surprisingly brilliant mechanic, Mara's formal education, experience, and more diverse background helped her keep up. "Yes, those Star Destroyers really were a nightmare for maintenance," she assured Rey. "Hugely costly."

"So then why build them?"

"Because you aren't thinking in terms of how many guns and TIE's they could carry. And the Empire could outfit their ships with armies of mechanics."

"Oh."

"You mentioned a downed Star Destroyer earlier. Were there many on Jakku?"

"Lots," said Rey with excitement. "Jakku was the site of the last major battle between the Empire and the Republic, and there's all sorts of crashed ships to work salvage on!"

A little more prodding revealed Rey exchanged salvage in exchange for food. Just food. And meager portions at that. Wonderful, so this eager, apparently kind, and frankly vulnerable girl, had essentially been a slave. _Certainly a variant of indentured servitude at minimum_, thought Mara with growing anger.

"Someone like you could have left that place anytime you liked," she pointed out.

Rey emphatically shook her head. "No, I'm waiting for someone to come back."

"Who?"

". . . my parents," Rey said, hunching-in, and looking at the deck.

Slowly, Mara reached over, and gently pulled Rey into a half-hug. While she might not be a 'people person,' she could figure this out well enough. "They've been gone a long time, haven't they?"

With a sniff, Rey bobbed her head once, and leaned into the embrace.

Right now Mara was definitely glad Luke was not the one having this conversation. While she loved the man, she also knew he was not entirely rational when it came to matters of family. Oh, his love for his sister was beautiful and entirely deserved and reciprocated, but that whole mess with Vader had nearly been assisted suicide. She had seen enough of what was in Luke's head to know how traumatized he remained to this day over what happened at Bespin, and he had still later walked right up to the man calling him "father"!? The only reason that had all worked out was because of how honestly broken the Sith Lord had been.

Not to mention running off just as the Republic ended up needing him during the crisis with the Yevetha, due to a girl batting her eyes and hinting she could lead him to his mother. Once more, only dumb luck had made that pay off for the Republic, even if it had all been a ruse.

Mara in turn had never known her parents, and would now gladly stab the closest thing she had to a 'father': Palpatine. So she could be a bit more objective about this.

Speaking of which, she had to consider Solo too. Whatever his son's crimes, it was clear through the Force the man still loved his son. Indeed, it was the foundation of why he was so willing to believe her and Luke's story, which, despite being the truth as near as they could tell, remained simply _ridiculous_.

Back to the here and now. "What can you tell me about them?" she whispered.

So Rey told about being a little girl, her parents' ship flying away, and being left to 'work' for one Unkar Plutt. Of the years she had waited for them to return to take her home. Haltingly she recounted growing up, learning to fend for herself on Jakku by scrounging up the right equipment. Teaching herself how to fix broken things from downed Imperial and Republic ships so she could survive with them. Her pride in learning how to fight with a staff to drive off competition and predators of all-sorts.

All told, Mara was highly impressed. The girl's fixations on parents who had abandoned her, likely _sold_ her, aside, Rey's accomplishments were certainly noteworthy. Moreover, it seemed it was fueled more by her innate determination and will, than her incredible potential with the Force. Although Mara would bet she had also been unconsciously using and listening to it for years.

After a while, Rey was done and calmed herself down. Mara could feel her surprise at how good vent everything like that, for the first time being able to tell someone all of it. Excellent first step in being a healthy Force user.

"Rey," she softly said. "There's another option open to you."

"No," she said miserably. "You guys can get Beebee-Ate to the Resistance yourselves. You don't need me, and I need to get back to Jakku."

Oh yes, not all chains are visible, the former Emperor's Hand knew that painfully well.

"That's not true," she said firmly. "You are a bright and talented woman, with much to offer if even half of what you said's true." Seeing the confusion, she continued. "There's something else. If you come with us, we'll help you find your parents if possible."

Stunned, Rey gaped in silence for a minute. "Really!?"

"Yes," Mara promised. It sounded like a massive commitment, which it was, hence the qualifier, but she had a few skifter's up her sleeve.

Taking both hands in hers, "Rey, what you have to understand is, you're Force Sensitive. You can be a Jedi. Like Luke and I."

Once more the girl was too stunned for words. After a while though, she got her brain moving again as she started thinking aloud. "If my parents start hearing about a Jedi named Rey from Jakku, they'll know it's me!" she cried with wonder.

"Precisely," smiled Mara. Although, the Force willing, if they did show up, Mara would intercept them with her most evil smirk. Among other things.

For the present though, it was clear she had Rey's interest, which was important. As a general rule, Force Sensitives needed training, even if they did not become Jedi, so as to avoid the temptation of the Dark Side. As it was, it was fortunate Rey's talent had not been discovered already, lest she be sold to far more unscrupulous parties. Not that she meant to dismiss how impressively well the girl had done on her own so far. Extremely impressively really, with no trace of the Dark upon her, despite growing up in a hostile, isolated environment, sustained solely by an unrequited love.

"Being a Jedi's a commitment," Mara warned. "To become a protector of peace and life, no matter the personal burden. It's not a final decision you have to make now though, and Luke and I will give you some training regardless."

"I, I understand," Rey firmly said, eyes still red from tears. "But I _will_ be a Jedi. The First Order needs to be stopped, and the galaxy needs the Jedi to protect it," she said with conviction.

"We'll see how it is after you've started your training," deflected Mara. She would leave the philosophical aspects to Luke. "Now, first of all, you saw my fight with those Fringers?"

"You mean the gang members? Yes, that was incredible!" gushed Rey.

"Yes, a Jedi is a formidable warrior, and this is our primary weapon: the lightsaber." Unclipping it, she held it up for the girl to see, reaching out but halting from touching it. "Usually most Jedi construct their own, except mine was a gift from Luke." With a snap she ignited it.

It really was a rather unique lightsaber, as it had been Luke's before Bespin, where his father Darth Vader cut off the hand holding it. Before that, it had been Vader's when he had gone by the name of Anakin Skywalker. Now though, by both spoils of combat, and more importantly a gift from a certain Farm Boy, it was Mara's and Mara's alone, and anyone who tried to take it from her would not live to regret it.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

**Author Notes:**

**One thing I should make clear now, is that I am not going to have Finn as a Force Sensitive. Yes, I know it was hinted at during ****_Rise of Skywalker_****, and confirmed afterwards. My reasoning is ****_not_**** because of how I feel one way or another about Finn being Force Sensitive, but because of how I feel it makes the First Order appear depressingly incompetent. **

**Based upon the scene where Phasma and Hux were looking at Finn's file while he and Poe were escaping in ****_The Force Awakens_****, they abducted him when he was a child, and yet we are supposed to believe that despite having the technology and ****_very_**** much the incentive to do so, they never tested him to see if he was Force Sensitive? Especially given the degree of total control the First Order had over their 'recruits,' and a massively smaller population, compared to even the Empire? Qui-Gonn was able to test Anakin with barely any effort. Yes, there are stories where Force Sensitives managed to instinctively hide what they are, I have that with Rey in chapter 1 even, but even ignoring Finn's youth, it would require him to fake a medical test (assuming it was done by an organic) without knowing what a safe test result looked like, which overly strains credibility. **

**So yes, Finn is just a normal person, without any special connection to the Force. **

**.**

**Continuing the above point in a more general sense, I will also be sticking to movie canon as much as possible, regardless of what I think of the content. I will only be changing things if I think it is too absurd, without any semi-plausible alternatives. For instance, while unlikely, it is still feasible for Rey to be brilliant enough to have self-educated herself to be a top mechanic by scavenging on broken ships. However it is NOT feasible for the people on Takodana to have seen the results of Starkiller Base firing at a planet and destroying it, not unless that image was somehow travelling much faster than light oodles of lightyears away (with nothing blocking the image), all so people could see with their naked eyes. **

**.**

**The details of Han's backstory were strongly inspired by 'Of Queens, Knights, and Pawns' by chancecraz on AO3. Same with the origin of Ben's name. I really do strongly recommend that series. **

**.**

**The scene with Luke and Finn was inspired by 'How to Save Your Transports: Explain,' by MueraRashaye on AO3. Really struck me how Finn, a traumatized defector, was never really offered opportunities that did not involve him throwing himself right back into the fray against the First Order. **

**Also realized that there was this whole plotline about Rey getting a surname, but what about Finn!?**

**.**

**Everyone keep safe, and stay as isolated as you can during this pandemic! **

**/**

**\**

**Next Chapter: "Ripples in the Galaxy"**

**\**

**/**

**Please Review, and I will get back to you!**


	3. Ripples in the Galaxy

I do not own Star Wars. If I did, different people would be doing the scripts for the films.

**\**

**/**

Beta read by the wonderful lincoln time and BlantonM. Could not have done it without you guys!

**/**

**\**

**Guest Review answers :-D **

Thatrandomguest

I do plan to finish this fic, but I also have a bunch of other ongoing stories (arguably too many), and a lot going on in real life. Here is the latest chapter though, and I hope it was worth the wait! Looking forward to hearing your newest thoughts! :-D

Thank you for your Review and Support! :-D

.

Guest (please choose a name/nickname next time)

Oh, I have _PLANS_ for when people learn of Rey's heritage!

Here is the latest chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait! Looking forward to hearing your newest thoughts! :-D

Thank you for your Review and Support! :-D

.

Guest (please choose a name/nickname next time)

I do plan to finish this fic, but I also have a bunch of other ongoing stories (arguably too many), and a lot going on in real life.

Legends!Luke might indeed be more powerful than Palpatine, or at least his equal, but a big part of the _Hand of Thrawn Duology_ was him learning to rely _less_ on power.

Did Snoke and Movie!Luke fight in the comics?

I will merely say I have already decided upon Han's fate for _The Force Awakens_.

Here is the latest chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait! Looking forward to hearing your newest thoughts! :-D

Thank you for your Review and Support! :-D

.

Guest (please choose a name/nickname next time)

For whatever reason this was posted in my "Justice" story, but I admit you have an amusing point that it seems that since the EU fans rioted about Chewie being killed, it seems like the Sequel Trilogy's solution was to kill off everybody _except_ Chewie :-P

Here is the latest chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait! Looking forward to hearing your newest thoughts! :-D

Thank you for your Review and Support! :-D

.

doraemax

Oh yes, there will indeed be some surprise over that lightsaber in Maz's storeroom, and how it is identical to Mara's. And of course one that Kylo covets . . .

Finn being full of tons of luck (although he would disagree) would indeed explain a bunch of close-saves he has had.

Good point about the (not solid) Astral Projection technique being something beyond Legends!Luke. Indeed, several of the techniques he will be seeing will stagger him.

Here is the latest chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait! Looking forward to hearing your newest thoughts! :-D

Thank you for your Review and Support! :-D

.

Guest (please choose a name/nickname next time)

Yes indeed, Luke is indeed incredibly powerful, staggeringly so, but he also just spent that whole quest with Mara learning he must cut back on using such big and flashy moves. Because yeah, the guidance from the Force is more important. All that constant fighting does mean he is more experienced than his movie counterpart, and yes definite times of vulnerability remain.

There is a limit to what Legends!Luke and Mara can heal, but yes having Han talk with his brother-in-law would certainly be interesting to see . . .

Worked mainly on other works during quarantine so far, and dealing with the repercussions of it, but hoping you did alright. :-) But yes, I do plan to finish this fic, and honestly being compared to Timothy Zahn is an INCREDIBLE compliment. Thank you very much! :-D

Here is the latest chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait! Looking forward to hearing your newest thoughts! :-D

Thank you for your Review and Support! :-D

.

Guest2.0

For Luke and Mara kicking Kylo's butt, remember that while that may sound satisfying, if I just did that here and now, then the story would be pretty short.

Here is the latest chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait! Looking forward to hearing your newest thoughts! :-D

Thank you for your Review and Support! :-D

**\**

**/**

Star Wars: Legends Never Die

**/**

**\**

Chapter 3: Ripples in the Galaxy

**\**

**/**

_Previously:_

_Luke, Mara, and Artoo realize they have somehow ended up trapped in an alternate universe. Thankfully they manage to convince this universe's Han and Chewie of their story, who then agree to help them get to Leia. Although Han and Chewie are also hoping that this Luke, any Luke, can also save Ben Solo from the Dark Side. During all this, Luke and Mara dealt with the crime syndicate members who had come after Han, ensuring that no word from them about BB-8 was passed on to the First Order. _

_Afterwards, Luke talked to Finn, and reassured the man, convincing him he could have a new life, and not necessarily one involving fighting the First Order. Meanwhile Mara did the same for Rey, including encouraging her to be a Jedi. _

**/**

**\**

Unknown Regions, Ilum system, Starkiller Base

With no word on the location of the missing droid with the map to Luke Skywalker, Kylo Ren found himself recalled to the Unknown Regions where the First Order had emerged from. On Ilum, once a sacred Jedi stronghold, was Starkiller Base, which would play a vital role in the final destruction of the Republic and the false promise of peace and freedom it offered.

Unfortunately now was not that happy future, as he was inevitably called to an audience before Supreme Leader Snoke.

The room he entered was dark, with only faint red-highlights in the corners on the other side of the room. It was spacious with hints of stark architecture meant to intimidate those who entered, yet he advanced with unwavering confidence.

Alongside him was General Armitage Hux, the highest ranking military officer of the First Order, and the mastermind behind the new system for training and indoctrination of their Stormtroopers, as well as many of the First Order's key technological advances. Between the redhead, Kylo, and the Stormtrooper Phasma, they were the unofficial triumvirate under their Supreme Leader. Being the same age, and both dedicated to the First Order, the man should have been an ally for Kylo, only to instead be a bitter rival for favour before their master.

A light shone down at them from an angle overhead, and then the hologram of Snoke appeared towering above them.

Sitting upon his throne, he looked down at them with a restrained anger. With the light behind silhouetting him, they caught only glimpses of his scarred, mangled features. Nonetheless, they were well familiar with the giant's piercing intellect and formidable presence which blanketed the room.

"_The Droid continues to evade your best efforts_," rumbled Snoke, Supreme Leader of the First Order. "_If the Resistance recovers it first, it will lead them to the last Jedi. If Skywalker returns, the new Jedi will rise._"

"Supreme Leader," spoke up General Hux, "I take full responsibility for th—"

"_General!_" roared Snoke, standing up. He stared up to the heavens as if they would provide answers. "_Our strategy must now change_."

"The weapon. It is ready. I believe the time has come to use it. We shall destroy the government that supports the Resistance, the Republic." Seeing Snoke consider Hux's plan to fix this failure, Kylo turned his head to regard his competition, knowing that if their master agreed to this, it would shift the balance of power between them. Snoke retook his throne as he considered to examine the chances of this idea succeeding, and weighed the potential consequences of using the weapon now. "Without their friends to protect them, the Resistance will be vulnerable, and we will stop them before they reach Skywalker."

A mollified Snoke looked down at Hux. "_Go oversee preparations_."

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux proudly said. He openly turned to give Ren a look, and while his face remained a mask, a triumphant sneer danced in his eyes before he turned and left.

_His_ weapon would be remembered as the finish blow for both the Republic and Resistance. _His_ vision which had led the First Order to victory.

As the general walked away, Snoke turned his attention to his apprentice. "_There's been an awakening. Have you felt it?_"

"Yes," Kylo Ren flatly said.

"_There's something more. A,_" and now he paused in uncharacteristic hesitation, "ripple _within the Force. A change in how it flows. Possibly related to this awakening. Be wary, as this may be a test beyond which even you, Master of the Knights of Ren, are ready for yet._"

"By the grace of your training," swore the dark armoured man, "I will be victorious."

"_We shall see. We shall see_." With a gentle, satisfied nod from Snoke, which bellied the viciousness he was capable of, the hologram faded away.

Left alone, Kylo Ren remained where he was as his mind raced. His Master was worried about something. Someone. Someone unconnected to Luke Skywalker. How much of what Snoke had sensed . . . been directly related to that girl? The one with the Droid?

While lashing out with his anger was normal for him, and a relief, he knew it was unusual of him to strike out at that officer like that while demanding details. Oh, he was irrelevant, just another of those weak, unfortunate fools bereft of the Force, yet he was still not in the habit of choking men who could have some use. His instinctive reaction to learning about the girl was unexpected. He knew it was the Dark Side of the Force guiding him then, trying to tell him there was something important about her.

If she was so strong that even Snoke acknowledged her, even without knowing her identity, then that made her . . . interesting.

Maybe of use to him in bringing order and stability to the galaxy. Guidance, so it would not consume itself in greed and indolence. A path to greatness that only the Dark Side could provide.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

Unknown Regions, Exegol

Far away within the Unknown Regions, there is a place amongst the stars where magnetic crossfields, gravity wells, and solar winds are all clumped together. To enter is certain death.

For most.

Within however, for those few blessed and guided by the Force, is a world covered in darkness. Where no sun, nor act of kindness has touched it in millennia.

Exegol, the last and most secret bastion of the Sith Order.

The most ancient and unending threat to the Republic and Jedi.

Underneath the dark, barren, rocky desert, are the last fanatical followers of the Sith beliefs, their homes and places of industry surrounding a Citadel where their rituals are performed, and the man who is all but their god resides.

Darth Sidious.

The Republic knows him as Sheev Palpatine, the man who fooled the Old Republic into electing him their Chancellor. Who caused the first great galactic civil war to weaken his enemies and amass greater powers, until he crushed whatever opposition he could while naming himself Emperor. History also recounts how he died, killed by his own apprentice and chief enforcer, Darth Vader. It was only to be expected though, as it was the way of the Sith for the Apprentice to turn upon the Master, to ensure each new generation was stronger than the previous one.

Unfortunately, everyone always underestimated Sidious' ambitions. How he intended to break the doctrine of the Sith to seize the galaxy for an eternity, including the refusal to let even death hinder him.

Mostly.

For while Darth Vader's, no, _Anakin Skywalker's _betrayal had been anticipated, it had been too early, and thus the process of transferring his essence to save himself imperfect. Oh, he had survived, yet his spirit was trapped within a defective clone body, incapable of containing his immense power, and quickly began to rapidly decay. Years of advanced science and Sith tools had only slowed the process.

Science and alchemy . . . and his unrelenting hatred pushing his body past all natural limitations. An all-consuming refusal to fail at establishing his eternal Sith Empire. This pure emotion allowing him to hold onto his deteriorating body so a replacement vessel could be sought.

Alas, from the beginning there had been only failure after failure. No other clone would suffice for the ritual, and attempts to create altered ones had all been failures. No, it had become apparent that another Force Sensitive was required for a host; a young and _powerful_ one. And who better than one of the Skywalker bloodline?

So he waited. His Contingency he had left for his Imperial loyalists upon his presumed 'death' was followed out, leaving grief behind for the Rebels, and hiding how many of the Empire's elite escaped notice. From the ashes of his Galactic Empire, the First Order was born, striving to reclaim their old glory in his memory.

To ensure they did it properly though, Sidious had created a puppet to rule them properly. Snoke served the purpose well, and even worked to help lure in Ben Solo, the malleable grandchild of his 'old friend' Anakin.

The boy grew up with Sidious whispering in his ears. Visions of his grandfather's ghost, seducing him with tales of the Dark Side. Gentle words, nothing overt or forceful for _Jedi Master_ Luke Skywalker to sense, yet that made it all the more sweeter, as it meant that whatever Ben Solo chose, it was of his own free will. Finally, things had come to a head with his uncle, and the Jedi Academy had burned. Fearful for his life, he had run into the arms of Snoke, a powerful, sympathetic figure, who alluded his deformities to Master Skywalker as well, getting under his new apprentice's emotional guard, as the first step in conditioning him.

Oh, Ben Solo, or Kylo Ren as he was now known, did not know he was being trained in the ways of the Sith, believing those to be 'failed' teachings. Except he truly was one, and as he continued down his path, he would inevitably find himself before Darth Sidious and the Throne of the Sith. And then . . .

Sidious stopped.

He had been using his Ommin harness to be carried about so he could enjoy the underground Sith Citadel. His pale, crippled and withered body moving amongst the comfortably familiar statues of past Sith Lords as he luxuriated over his plan, only to sense something amiss.

Something . . . different in the Force.

He closed his eyes, marshalled the strength in his pathetic vessel, and reached out with his senses. Trying to figure out what had changed. What was new?

Oh.

Well.

It appeared _Jedi Master_ Luke Skywalker was back.

It was faint, yet he could sense the fool's return to the galaxy.

_How unexpected_, he thought. _If too late to save your precious friends, family, or Republic._

He paused, before chiding himself,_ No. I underestimated him before. Even if it was his father, and the strength in his blood, this whelp is still the one who set things in motion. Fortunately I have a few extra surprises for him. _

Once more Sidious extended his will into the Force, only now with a direct purpose as he knew where to direct it. He had spent _years_ planting the most subtle of whispers in Anakin's son. Just enough to slowly create the necessary divide between him and his nephew, even as he took stronger steps against the weak minded child. Enough for a momentary lapse in Skywalker's control at the most crucial moment to destroy all of Kylo Ren's faith in him.

While the coward had also fled in the aftermath, those little dark tendrils within his psyche meant he was still being tracked. Surprisingly, those traces had vanished in such a way that could only mean that the last Jedi upon had cut himself off from the Force. Sidious had laughed at this realization, at how a Jedi Master rejected his greatest 'ally.' Plus, for someone so dependent upon and connected with the Force, such a move would only plague Skywalker's obvious guilt, grief, and depression. Why, he half expected to later discover that the hero the Resistance was dependent upon to save them . . . had killed himself.

What fine comedy that would have been!

_Ah well, this merely offers the opportunity for me to see his face as he watches his nephew destroy everything and everyone he loves. It will be a good test for the child. And with my hooks in his psyche—_

Unnaturally golden eyes flew open in shock.

Nothing!

He could find none of those old connections, and had only the barest sense of direction to where Skywalker was!

A purifying anger roiled through him, and his rotting and arthritic hands flexed as he could not make them into fists. He used that familiar emotion to focus his mind, and grudgingly acknowledged he had indeed underestimated the youth. Apparently he had discovered what had happened to him, and only pretended to cut himself off from the Force, while in reality he used it to cleanse his mind. Now he was back unexpectedly, and doubtless already carrying out some plan. Possibly one beyond Sidious' ability to pry upon.

_How much does the Jedi know!? What is he plotting!? _

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

Unknown Regions, Ahch-To

With a grin, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker gulped down more of the Thala-siren's green milk. As he drank, his dark mood lifted a little. While he had come to Ahch-To to eventually die, he had to admit the small treats in life like this, as such a moist world, did make life a little better.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

Outer Rim Territories, D'Qar

With its Lush jungles, majestic mountains, and soothing plains, D'Qar was in many ways the spiritual opposite of Exegol. Moreover, it was the home of the Resistance, those Republic citizens who knew the First Order was a threat they had to fight against, despite what the Republic government claimed.

General Leia Organa Solo took a moment to let herself slump within her office, away from the eyes of everyone else. The men and women depending upon her to be their rock; unshakable, unmovable, and above all else, the unrelenting hero of the Rebel Alliance. All of that burden upon her shoulders.

Although things might be looking up now. A certain hotshot pilot, Poe Dameron, had just gotten back to them, just as they were intercepting some surprising First Order communiques. Apparently they were throwing massive resources into finding a certain Droid who resembled Commander Dameron's BB-8 unit. The man had confirmed that he had gotten the last piece of the map to finding her brother, and that his astromech had taken the data and escaped. Now all they had to do was get to BB-8 before the First Order did.

Then they would be able to find Luke.

Releasing a sigh, she felt for the bond she shared with her twin. While she knew she would sense his death, for years she had found nothing but silence from him. Nevertheless, she refused to give up hope in him. That one day he would—

She flinched.

There was _something_ there!

Luke, _yet_ not Luke!

What did it mean!?

For the first time in ages she cursed how incomplete her Jedi training was. How was she supposed to figure this out on her own.

_Luke! Where are you!? What has_ happened _to you!? _

BB-8 could not be found fast enough.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

Hyperspace to Takodana, _Eravana_

Within the Han and Chewie's freighter in hyperspace, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker briefly stilled as he shored up his mental shields further.

Several people were reaching out to him in the Force, and while their presences were too blurred for him to recognize, he decided caution was wiser here in this strange, new galaxy, where he had far too many unanswered questions.

Hopefully Leia would be able to fill him in. Indeed, he suspected she was one of those individuals. Of course, first he would have to convince her too, as to his identity.

In the meantime, given the power he had felt behind those minds, maybe he should begin Rey's training sooner rather than later.

Truthfully, a part of him wished he and Mara could use this time in hyperspace to relax from everything they had been through these last few days, and get a better handle of their new situation. To say nothing of working out the increasingly awkward details of their new relationship; including figuring out more of what it actually _is_. What _does_ getting married mean for the two of them?

Unfortunately, the path of a Jedi was not an easy trail to follow. In fact, the 'easy path' could be a seductive first step away from actually being one.

He and Finn had been just heading back the cargo hold of the freighter that was carrying the _Millennium Falcon_, with some meal packs and water from Han and Chewie's kitchen, while having a productive talk. The former Stormtrooper may have missed the Jedi Master's surprise, but honestly that was no surprise given the discussion at hand. They had drifted away from discussing about the Resistance pilot Poe, and then the First Order, and onto different things the former Stormtrooper should try now that he had the freedom to make his own decisions. He was a little leery about recreational speeder races, yet cautiously optimistic about going to one of the more lush parks to enjoy the greenery after a life of sterile indoors. The man also promised to try hot chocolate at the earliest opportunity.

Now though, it was best to wrap it up. Thankfully, Finn was eager for the excuse to stop, so as to let his mind settle and absorb everything. After recommending a nap as they rejoined the ladies, Luke excused himself, and strolled over to where Mara was still talking to Rey.

"—don't let the fancy tricks fool you though," the older woman said. "If a Jedi doesn't stop to use their head, they're as good as dead. The Force can work miracles, but curing stupidity is beyond even it."

Rey choppily nodded, drinking it all in. "What kind of miracles?" she gushed.

"Well," Mara tapped her chin as if in thought. "Making impossible shots. Knowing when an attack's coming before it happens, so you can defend yourself from it. Healing faster than with Bacta—"

"Bacta?" interrupted Rey in confusion.

"It helps promote healing," Mara smoothly explained, brushing over another area of ignorance for the teen. Clearly they would have to work overtime to catch her up with the rest of the galaxy.

When Luke came up beside her, she glanced up at him, and an understanding passed between them. As Luke turned away though, he marvelled at how not only had the entire exchange been silent of words, but the Force as well. With merely a look he had read her expression, and it felt as if an entire conversation had happened.

By the _Force_ he had been dense and blind all these years!

Shaking that off, he focused his attention on Rey, he set down the ration bars and water, and asked, "Mind if I butt in before she starts sharing embarrassing stories about me learning to be a Jedi?"

Rey gaped at the implication that a living legend could be anything except perfect.

"Oh, I've certainly got a few stories," teased Mara, patting Rey on the shoulder. "For now though, I should go check up on our pilots."

As she walked off, Luke sat down and crossed his legs beside Rey; putting himself on her level to help put her further at ease. Meanwhile, Mara stalked off to do her own job.

After all, as much as he might want a break, like Mara he was happiest when working on something productive, and there was a lot for them to do right now.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

"So what's the name of this hunk of junk?" Mara said by way of greeting as she joined Solo and Chewbacca in the freighter cockpit. Neither was big on manners, and she had let them hear her approaching.

"The _Eravana_," grunted Solo, keeping his back to her as he made adjustments to the flight console. "So, fiancé, huh?"

"Surprised me too," she admitted.

"Like I said before, aren't Jedi supposed to be celibate?"

"Weeeell~," she dragged out the word with her best 'vapid bimbo' voice, "maybe that lack of sex is what led your Luke to snap and run away."

He whirled around with the steely glare of the man who was a hero of the Republic, and nothing like the scraggily lowlife he had let himself become again.

Mara met his gaze with eyes of green ice, letting him know just who he was messing with.

". . . Alright," he nodded once as he slowly relaxed against his chair. "Maybe you've got something that would let you keep up with the Kid."

Chewbacca snorted and huffed a comment, and her lips twitched at his observation. "Yes, well I suspect you'll have plenty of opportunity to see what I'm capable of."

"Nope," he warned. "Once I've dumped you off with Leia, Chewie and I are flying far away from whatever craziness you've got in mind."

Instead of addressing that, she changed the topic. "You said Leia was stripped of her title by her own people, and kicked out of the senate. Was that just regular idiocy, or are people that afraid of the First Order?"

"Both," he grimaced. While he clearly knew what she was doing, his need to defend his wife —ex-wife? No, he did not talk that way earlier— took priority. "Yeah they were afraid of her setting off the third galactic civil war when we were still recovering from the last two. Wanted to try diplomacy and junk. Except they were also ignoring all the blatant warning signs, including the ones in hindsight. Nobody goes to that much trouble to hide they're building strength without a bad agenda."

Chewbacca growled out a correction that Leia had technically not been kicked out of the senate, as they had lacked the power to do so. Instead, she had resigned as she knew there was no more she could do to help the Republic from there.

There was something off there. "Surely the Republic's fleets are up to the task?" The only reason they had not crushed the Imperial Remnant back home, was because no one was interested in the lives lost dealing with an entity which was no longer a threat.

Solo was surprised at that, so it was Chewie who growled out the answer. "Disarmament of 90% of the fleets!?" she gasped in disbelief. After their hard won fight, the New Republic she knew would never have even _considered_ such a thing! Even ignoring the constant resurgent attempts by the Remnant to cause trouble over the years, between the Hutt's wanting a Superweapon of their own, the Black Fleet Crisis, the Corellian Crisis, Kueller's attacks, and ongoing piracy, the Republic would never have survived this long if it had done something like that! Not even someone as non-militant as Chief of State Gavrisom would dare even publicly hint at such actions!

Oh, sure, there was a general reduction in producing new ships, yet they were holding onto the ones they had with a tight grip. Plus the ones actually being produced were of a higher quality.

Chest tightening with unease as she already knew the answer, "While the size of the First Order's fleet is unknown, everyone believes it to be large, right?"  
"Like I said," Solo tightly said, "they spent a long time hiding. Even after Chancellor Mon," Mon Mothma, "signed that peace treaty with what was left of the Empire. Only for this new version to show up."

This . . . was bad. She and Luke had been working under the unspoken assumption that if the Republic was still around, then it would have the muscle to back it up. Instead, it was in a precarious position. Moreover, she was willing to bet this Supreme Leader Snoke was preparing a fleet for a knock-out punch at the capital. Or had dusted off an old Superweapon that Palpatine had left hidden away.

"So General Solo's left with whatever she can scavenge together for guerrilla warfare?" she said, making a jab at how _he_ was supposed to be General Solo during all this mess.

His eyes flickered bitterly, before grunting, "Pretty much, yeah. All nostalgic. Where you with the Rebel Alliance?"

"I met Luke later," she deflected. Better to prove her credibility more before she revealed details like being Palpatine's personal and favoured assassin. Even if there had indeed been other Emperor's Hands, she liked to think she had been the best of them. Also the minor fact she was still technically a criminal, albeit one with a good relationship with the upper echelons of the government. "We ran into each other when he was dealing some smugglers, and some Imperials pursuing him too. He was lost in space with a broken hyperdrive motivator, and I sensed him calling out with the Force, and dropped my ship out of hyperspace. One thing led to another."

It looked like Solo was about to press further until Chewbacca elbowed him. With a significant look, the Wookie got him to drop it. They could go into it later. Now it was his turn to change the topic. "Got anything more to say now about your two tag-alongs?" He suspected they knew more, except the had not been able to question them given the need to run off and get them into hyperspace.

"The girl's a powerful and inexperienced Force Sensitive who has no idea of what she is capable of. Brilliant pilot though, and a skilled mechanic. Oh, and who we picked up from a desert planet."

Her smirk grew even along with Solo's eyes as he made the obvious comparison. "Oh, please tell me she's not another Skywalker!" he almost begged with a mixture of mild horror, denial, and resignation.

Ah, good. It seemed like one multiverse constant was how busy Han Solo would be trying to keep the twins from getting themselves killed. "Wouldn't surprise me if she's a distant relative."

He groaned, while Chewbacca guffawed. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, furball. You're riding along too. What about the other one?"

For Finn, Mara sobered up. "He's a defecting First Order Stormtrooper. Not sure he'll join the Rebellion—"

"The Resistance," he corrected a bit sharply. "Why not?"

"Same difference. And you all of all people should know that former Imperials don't throw themselves right into fighting against it. Especially after fighting off that type of indoctrination."

He glanced at Chewie, and something in their expressions made her realize that there was more than a test here. "What?"

Chewbacca made a series of barks and growls, which made her eyebrows rise, before narrowing in anger. "Really, they're abducting children for training? Wholescale?"

It . . . should not be a surprise. It was what had happened to her after all. Except, even for the Imperial Remnant they had preferred to conscript from young adults once the war had seriously started to turn against them. Nevertheless, it made sense as brainwashing them while young, conditioning them to total obedience without having to break them of the lessons they had learnt growing up, would only make it easier to turn them into the perfect tools. Unquestioning, and raised to believe whatever they had suffered in 'training,' was for a higher purpose. Slaves in all but name.

"You're worried if he's genuine or not."

Han grimaced, and Chewbacca huffed. "It's just rumours we've heard. Only, we haven't heard anything about other defectors either. 'Course, maybe they're just keeping it quiet. But we if they are, they're not running to the Republic where they'd be in the headlines about it."

They sat in thought for a moment, before he shrugged. "Whatever. I'll take your word you're not letting a viper at your back. What made him run?"

"He's so nervous, we haven't asked. We're planning to turn him over to the Resistance, with the promise of a new life in return for whatever he knows. He'll have to tell someone during the debriefing though."

A rumble from Chewie, and Mara grimaced a little in embarrassment. "Sorry. His name's Finn. No last name yet. And her name's Rey."

"Is the Kid going to be teaching her?"

"Most likely," she admitted. "Of course, it's dangerous to let any untrained Force User just run around."

"Leia and the Resistance can take care of her too, if she's not into fighting either," Solo reluctantly offered.

"Yes," Mara agreed. Because that was the kind of person Leia Organa Solo was, even if it meant passing over having such a potential resource on your side. However, Mara already knew Rey was committed to taking down the First Order. Now the trick was making sure she did not lose herself in the process.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

_Now what's running through her pretty little mind?_ wondered Han Solo.

She was a sharp one, no question. Her face and body language also gave off no clues which told him she had received some serious training at it.

Which of course was another point against her being with Luke, _any_ Luke, in his mind. He was not really one for secrets after all.

_I mean, just look at them! Sure, she's got some dirt and grime on her, but what can you expect from Jakku? Other than that, she doesn't look like she's worked a hard day in her life, and that kind of exotic beauty makes me wonder how an open-hearted, honest, humble farmboy could've ever scored with her. _

_Can't be just a Force thing either. He wouldn't base it on just that. _

_And yeah, yeah, sure, Leia and I are from two separate worlds, only that's entirely different! _

All this flashed through his mind before she changed topics again.

"So where are we headed exactly?"

He flashed her his second best, roguish smile; only his wife deserved the best. "What, don't you trust me, sweetheart?"

"You're Han Solo," she deadpanned. "You fly into hostile environments for the fun of it, like any other Corellian. More to the point, if we're going somewhere you're not afraid of the First Order finding us, and are comfortable with, that most likely means it's some sort of Fringe outpost. We've already dealt with two groups of them after your head, and I'll bet there's more."

Chewie huffed in amused agreement, while Han had to reluctantly concede that point. "You know Maz?"

"No."

Passing over what was probably another difference between how their universes worked, he gruffly gave a brief explanation. "She's a pirate queen. Really old, and really dangerous. Likes to give out cryptic advice for the fun of it. Thing is, her palace is also a safe haven for pirates, smugglers, the works. No violence allowed."

"So we'll take you guys and the Droid in to show her, and she'll believe me when I want to see Leia. Maz will have the right connections. Especially since I bet Leia'll already be buying goods for the Resistance through her."

"You're not worried about the First Order having put out a description and reward for Beebee-Ate?" Red skeptically asked. "We have enough people to leave a guard behind with him."

"Not my first rodeo," he huffed. "I might not know how to swing around a laser sword, or spout hokey, mystic riddles, but don't lecture me on how to do smuggling."

To his surprise, he caught a glimmer of amusement at that. Interesting.

"There's a lot of Droids in the galaxy," he went on. "Plus, given what it's holding, I don't want to let it out of my sight. So it's staying by me."

"And needlessly reckless," she argued.

"It's. Staying. By. Me," he emphasized in his firmest voice. This was the way to find _Luke_ after all, and he was not going to cow to anybody about that. Not even another Luke and his shifty maybe-Jedi companion. "You don't like it, then just be ready with your little Force tricks if anything happens."

She met his glare with her own for about twenty seconds, before she shrugged her shoulders and gave a sharp nod.

Okay. Good. Red was not the type to get offended by 'norms' talking back, nor demanding things be her way all the time. Except he could not shake the feeling she had also withdrawn to give him that very impression. Well, they _were_ stuck in a foreign universe apparently. Speaking of which . . .

"So how're you holding up?"

Instead of answering, she just raised an eyebrow in a silent query for him to elaborate. Impressive at how much emotion and command she put into such a small gesture.

"With this whole alternate universe thing," Han bluntly said. "You and the kid might've been trying to hide it, but I can read him like a book, and even you were clearly shaken when you figured this all out."

Briefly she stiffened before regaining control of herself. Yeah, definitely upset.

"We'll manage," she simply said. "We'll need to grab some time to sort matters out, but it's not like we've got much choice except go with the flow of the Force on this." There was a definite hint of bitterness to her voice on the last bit. Not very Jedi-like that.

Before he could interrogate her further, she abruptly turned to walk away. "I got what I need. I should get back to see how Luke's handling teaching Rey."

Mara got a few steps before she turned her head back to the older men. "By the way, a little warning. Things will be a lot easier for Luke if you're not dumping all your hopes solely on his shoulders. You'll find it'll go a lot easier for you too. By the sounds of things, this mess with the First Order isn't something one person can solve all on their own."

With that parting shot, she briskly turned the corner out of sight, leaving Han and Chewie to exchanged weighted looks.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

_Well_, reflected Mara, _that was informative. Maybe I should've stayed longer, but I want to see how Luke's lessons are going. I don't want him to get cocky with another student, and mess her up as well. _

With a touch of irritation, she double-checked her mental shields to ensure her thoughts remained private from Luke. That connection was going to take some getting used to, and she did not want any of her thoughts leaking over to him as a distraction.

No, the man could teach, and do it well. She remembered his own efforts when they had been on Wayland together. It was just that his track record with extra-powerful Force Sensitives was less positive. Hopefully together they could nip any problems in the bud though.

_Hmm, and as much as I might dislike it, it might be helpful for her to witness Luke and I working out our own relationship. Personal attachments are where she's going to struggle the most_.

She knew that Luke allowed his students to have those for his Jedi, and even outright relationships, in violation of how the Old Jedi Order had operated. Granted, individuals like Corran Horn would have ignored him if he said otherwise, and frankly Luke had been in too many relationships beforehand to feasibly enforce it. She wondered at what point he had even learnt about that piece of history.

Except she also knew Corran had come close to the edge of the Dark Side in trying to save his wife, as had Kyle Katarn for Jan Ors. Mara herself was hardly going to turn her back on Karrde and the friends she had made among her fellow smugglers. To say nothing of some of the stupidity Luke had committed over women in the past.

She also suspected he had come close to the Dark Side only a few days ago when Admiral Parck had put her behind the Force-repelling influence of ysalamiri. After all, in such a state it would seem as if she had 'disappeared' from the Force like they had killed her. While he had resisted the temptation to give in to his darker emotions, she knew that was one of the things they would have to discuss in private. Later.

Nevertheless, Luke and the others had learnt as best as they could from their experiences. She knew that while the new Jedi were taught how attachments could be a source of strength, they were also warned of the dangers it posed. The extreme lengths otherwise good and decent people would find themselves willing to go, to save those they cared for. The principles they were willing to violate to save them from any number of threats. Or how thoughts like jealously or betrayal could twist them up inside.

It could be hard for regular people to understand the danger involved, since everyone risked this every time they got close to people. Regrettably, for Force Users, such emotions could threaten to leave them consumed by the Dark Side, lashing out at the galaxy around them.

The Old Jedi Order had thus discouraged forming such attachments wholescale, out of the desire to remain totally neutral, and to help ensure their Knights were never in a crisis where they had to choose between the life of single person they loved, or thousands of innocents. Making it a blanket rule for everyone to follow also simplified things, by ensuring they did not have to examine each Jedi's relationships and why some had to be discouraged from them, while others were trusted to make them.

Except that was the 'easy way,' and it had eventually backfired on the Jedi. While she was unaware of the specifics of the rise of Darth Vader, his rabid fixation on his son, a child who he was never supposed to have birthed in the first place, made Mara strongly suspect his Fall had involved Luke's mother. Moreover, she had read from the Jedi histories Karrde had collected, ones written by various neutral sources, as opposed to Imperial propaganda, which had lamented how distant the Jedi had come from the very people they were supposed to protect. It had made it harder for people to mourn their loss when Palpatine had hunted them down, and easier to believe his lies about them as well.

_That's not to say Rey's like how Anakin Skywalker was. It's just that she's _desperate_ for her own attachments with people, individuals she can trust after having no one like that on Jakku, and that makes her vulnerable. She's got to learn how to connect with people, care about them and be cared about in turn, while staying safe. _

_Teenage girl drama, with the added complication of enough power to bend steel with her mind. Just how I wanted to spend my time. _

Upon re-entering the cargo hold where the _Falcon_ was kept, Mara found herself reinforcing her shields again to hide her surprise.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

Luke knew he had to take a different approach than normal to help Rey.

For Leia, his first clumsy attempt at training another, he had jumped right into lending her his lightsaber, and set her up against a combat remote like Ben Kenobi had done for him. During this he had tried to coach her into giving the Force enough control. It was only years later, after having taught others, that he had come to _truly_ understand not only how innately gifted his sister and he were, but also the importance knowing the emotional health of his students.

When he had started training Leia, she had already been a grown woman then, with a steely spine who had endured unimaginable horrors and emerged from them with her self-control and morals unyielding as ever. There was no fear of her turning to the Dark Side. Ever.

Rey had none of that confidence or certainty, and while he believed her to be a good person, he was unsure of how much her own convictions had been tested, and in what regards. Of course, in order to survive a place like Jakku, even from what little he had gleamed of the place, he knew she must have self-discipline, and had overcome personal challenges before. It was just that she was now outside of her comfort zone, and as naïve as he had been at that young age. Only time would tell if she had the inner steel to withstand whatever the galaxy threw at her.

Regardless, the sooner she began to learn about the Force, and what being a Jedi Knight _really_ meant, the better. Detractors of the Old Jedi Order might have scathingly accused them of only wanting children so as to better indoctrinate them, only to overlook how even Luke acknowledged there had been good reasons to start so early. Including why the Jedi Code was so strict. Growing up and going through life, any mistakes or accidents for those Force Sensitive could have far greater consequences than those without it. Or from lashing out with their emotions.

Not that he was particularly concerned in Rey's case. If she were given to lashing out with her anger, he was sure that she would already be aware of the Force by virtue of the targets of her anger going flying. Instead, her incredible power had likely only manifested in 'hunches,' and good instincts and reflexes which had helped keep her alive so long. No, she evidently had good self-control, and appeared to a fundamentally kind and generous —if not necessarily soft— soul from what he had observed so far. There was no trace of the Dark in her. It was merely a case of giving her the tools so she could stay that way.

Artoo and Beebee-Ate were conferring with each other, comparing information and history, which was good of them. Finn came by to watch from the side. "I know what you said about getting a rest, it's just that I'm still too all keyed up. Besides, I want to see how Rey does." He had been shocked to learn she was Force Sensitive, yet also openly delighted for her sake, which Rey had deeply appreciated. His continued presence from choosing to spend his personal time to watch her perform, further fueled her joy. Currently she was sitting cross-legged on the deck at her own initiative, the very picture of an eager student.

Taking his cue from how Ben had begun Luke's training, and how Rey had already been shot at today, it was decided to start with the basics of the lightsaber. They would get into the philosophy right after. With his hard-earned experience, he knew how people on the cusp of adulthood, and having grown up concerned about day-to-day survival, were more interested in practical concerns they could grasp right off, rather than delving into spiritual matters. He would have to gently guide her into that.

"This is the traditional weapon of a Jedi," said Luke, holding up his trusty lightsaber. Although his following speech was different than Ben's had been, as he had grown up in a time when a thousand years of Jedi authority meant the mere sight of a lightsaber could end conflicts. "When wielded properly, it can be elegant, precise, and for both offense and defense. However it is not perfect, and many of the Jedi I have taught have shown a preference to having skills with other weapons too. Here, watch me."

Since he lacked a combat remote to shoot at her, he ignited the blade, and fell into a kata for students who had a few years under their belt. A bit flashy, yet well suited to excite your audience, while not appearing too difficult to learn.

He caught the awe on both Finn and Rey's expressions, and deactivated the blade. "Now you try," he offered Rey the hilt.

It took her a moment to process what he said before jumping up eagerly, only to almost-physically cut herself short from outright grabbing for it. With hesitation and palatable awe, she reverently accepted it. Stepping back for more room, she proceeded to activate the blade herself, and copy Luke's movements.

Perfectly.

Her form was absolutely perfect display of that kata, with the relaxed precision of a master.

The Force flowed through her, helping her guide her actions, even as her own body effortlessly adapted to the motions.

"Wow, very well done!" applauded Luke with joy, making her flush. "Alright, let's try a few others." Again and again she mimicked him, drinking up his praise like it was water. Speaking of which, "Get a drink so you stay hydrated," he said. "Actually, let's get some food too. Finn, did you eat yet?"

Belatedly realizing how hungry and thirsty they were, both Finn and Rey quickly hurried off to where the man had left the ration bars and bottles. While they scarfed it all down, Mara came up to join him. He had sensed her reaching the bay when Rey was halfway through, and while he had not felt anything through her shields, the very fact they had been raised told him she had been as shocked as him.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Productive," Mara neutrally said. He knew from their expressions that there was a lot unsaid there, but he could be patient. "And you?"

"Well," grinned Luke, "Rey's a natural, that's for sure!"

"Is she now?" asked Han as he sidled up.

"Yep. You should go see her later. She was also a natural with the _Falcon_, both as a pilot and mechanic."

While Han was skeptical, if anybody could judge a pilot it was Luke, so it was a good reference. He caught Rey glancing at the rest of the bars, he indicated for her to eat up some more if she was hungry. "You'll need your strength," he winked.

For any of Luke's regular students, they probably would have been suspicious of all his enthusiasm, except it was obvious Rey needed all the approval and validation she could get. The trick would be slowly weening her off it, so she was not so dependent upon Luke for it, while her own talent would lead others praise her as well.

A part of him was also a bit wary of how well she was doing. The young woman's talent with a lightsaber, especially for what was supposed to be her first time, was beyond anything he had ever seen before. She had also been surprisingly quick and at ease giving the Force such control over her movements, and to an unexpected degree as well. Many of his _graduates_, full-time Jedi Knights, would have struggled with such a connection to the Force.

It was not at all a bad thing, merely . . . curious. Definitely curious. And with the Force, there were rarely, if ever, any 'coincidences.'

"Rey, I should have asked this sooner: do you have any prior experience with weapons?"

"Uhm, just my staff, Master Skywalker."

"Oh? Can you show me later?"

Nodding enthusiastically, she crammed the last of her latest bar in her mouth, and hurried off to the cargo hold. Sedately, Luke followed, with a still slightly nervous Finn right behind. Truthfully, he had meant to get started on the philosophical stuff while they digested lunch, yet no matter. If she got cramps from rushing right into exercises after stuffing herself, it would be simple lessons right there. Including telling your instructors you needed a break first.

Her weapon was a metal quarter-staff, a little taller than she was, and obviously something she had salvaged from somewhere.

And then she began twirling it. Spinning it around at imagined targets. She lacked the finesse, the refined fluidity he has witnessed in men and women trained in martial arts use staves before, yet there was unquestionable skill present. Economic movements, nicely balanced footwork, perfectly shifting between one stance and grip to the next. Yes, he could see how she could have modified her abilities here to suit a lightsaber, even if it should still have been incredibly difficult.

"Very nice," Luke complimented again, while Finn briefly clapped. However she caught her teacher's distraction. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm, no, not wrong at all. Just one moment." Looking around, he found a piece of serviceable rope, and went up to her. "Can I see your staff?"

Instantly she offered it to him, and he unclipped his lightsaber, he tied it onto one end with some convenient rope, and ignited it. "Try now."

Face alight with expectation, she made a few cautious swipes with the new polearm, getting a feel for it, before dropping once more into her previous forms. Adjustments were quickly made, without a single burn into the deck of the ship or any nearby debris as she re-created her entire fighting style. Faster and faster she went, completely lost in the sheer joy of what she was doing, while the Force flowed around and through her.

It was anyone's guess how long she could have gone on, only for her to be snapped out of it by awestruck beeps by Beebee-Ate.

Breathing heavily and dripping sweat, she fumbled to switch off the lightsaber. Stepping forward, Luke took the staff from her to get his weapon back, and guided her to sit down on a convenient crate. "_Very_ well done," he emphasized.

"That's certainly new," said Han, striding over, hiding his own shock.

"Definitely impressive," said Mara, bringing over some water for the girl to chug down.

"'Impressive?'" gushed Finn. "That was _amazing_!"

"Never heard of someone doing something like that with a lightsaber before," added Han.

"It's rare," admitted Luke. "But using a sword is not mandatory. A lightsaber's design is a personal thing, with some Jedi Knights in the past preferring the Long Handled Lightsaber design. The Emperor's Shadow Guard also used Lightsaber Pikes. A staff like that is longer than normal, but it's entirely up to her how she wants to design it in the end."

Having gotten herself under control, Rey asked, "So I can make my own?"

"Yes. Some Jedi go through several designs as they themselves grow and change. You may want to practice a bit with different ones first though, to find out what length you want in the end. Including how vulnerable you feel the longer design is."

"Because the longer grip provides bigger target for people to hit and destroy," she instantly caught on.

"Precisely. Also how well you feel you can do against deflecting blaster bolts, which is the main threat Jedi face." He said nothing about Han's son, as she was much too fresh to even consider facing him yet. "But given what I have seen, I am sure you can manage. You might also be interested in designing your blade with adjustable lengths." Privately, he suspected her final design she arrived at would be a regular lightsaber which could be screwed onto her staff which she carried on her back, while also connecting to controls down the pole. Indeed, it would be beneficial if she had an alternative weapon to handle fights, without exposing herself as a Jedi. A versatile design for her to be sure.

Flushed with exertion and joy, Rey stood up to give him a deep bow. "I won't let you down, Master!"

"Please, no bowing," he firmly said. She was a little taken-aback, but he decided to switch things up a bit. "Now let's take a break to discuss more of what it means to be a Jedi. Because it's not just about waving a lightsaber around."

Quickly she composed herself and sat back down, aiming to be as composed and attentive as possible while he lectured. "In the Old Republic, for a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were guardians of peace and justice. They did this by healing, diplomacy, and yes, by fighting when there was no other choice. What sets Jedi apart from other people, is their greater connection to the Force. The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together.

"However," and now he looked stern, "it _doesn't_ make us better than anyone else. Indeed, it can be dangerous. The Force is in all beings, and we are all equal before it."

She nodded, and he could feel satisfaction from Mara.

"Being a Force User does not automatically make someone a Jedi, as we are a just a single sect of it. A religion if you will, on how we are to co-exist with it. A Jedi uses the Light Side of the Force, and opposes those who use the Dark Side." Luke had to be careful how much he said about that for now, having learned from Kueller's example, to say nothing of his own failings, the danger of providing too much right off about the Dark Side. A warning was necessary, but emphasizing how emotions could field greater powers was _not_ something he wanted new students considering. Moreover, given what had happened to Ben Solo, it would be negligent to keep completely silent.

Moreover, it was misleading to say 'the Dark Side is more powerful.' A more accurate description, was that it was almost entirely for the purpose of hurting and killing people, which was a wholly different matter.

"With the Light Side, the Force is our ally, and it guides us so that we can achieve so much more. For life is what creates the Force, and that is the side it is on. With the Dark Side, one imposes their own will upon the Force, only for it invariably corrupt you, leading to nothing but great loneliness, sadness, fear, and empty promises. My father, was Anakin Skywalker, and Fell to the Dark Side to become Darth Vader," a revelation which visibly startled her. "He believed it gave him power to protect those he loved, yet the Dark emotions and actions he embraced only consumed him, and cost him the very people he had embraced them for. It was not until the very end he let himself accept this, and turn back to the Light, knowing it would kill him."

Yes, a careful emphasis that the Dark Side would cost her any friends she wanted to make.

He could feel the surprise from Han and Finn, and encouragement from Mara. Artoo had a few snippy beeps for Vader though, which Luke ignored. "Any questions so far?" he asked the pale girl.

Swallowing, she shook her head, and said, "No, sir."

_Hmm, well hopefully she comes up with some later after she's had a chance to unpack all that. Talking with someone else might help, and I can trust Han to push on it. Maybe she'll approach Finn for that matter. _

"While there will be some parts where I will need you to be patient for in the future, for the most part I need you to speak up if anything concerns you. That way you help me be a better teacher."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Are you sure you want to learn more about being a Jedi? Or do you just want to learn more about the Force so you can safely use it?"

Mara spoke up at that, "I spent years using the Force before deciding to be a Jedi. Others have chosen different paths as well. It's not an easy life."

"I'll become a Jedi, and make you proud," Rey declared with resolution.

"I'm sure you will," Luke said with a small smile. "For our first lesson into the more formal matters is the Jedi Code. It is 'Emotion, yet Peace. Ignorance, yet Knowledge. Passion, yet Serenity. Chaos, yet Harmony. Death, yet the Force.'"

The Jedi Master held up a hand before she could say anything. "Think about it. Reflect upon it. Even just a single part at a time. This is a philosophy which defines a Jedi's life, and something like that cannot be truly understood at once. It is broken up like that for a reason after all. But most importantly of all," and he saw her flinch back at the intensity he knew was in his eyes, "that version of the Code is _not_ perfect, nor the only one that has been made. My own teachers followed a different one, while this is the one I follow, and teach my own students. In fact, it is what the Jedi used to teach before the one my teachers had. _However_," he gently if firmly emphasized, "each Jedi must come to understand what it means to be a Jedi on their own. Question your own path. Debate it. Let the Code guide you, not define you. Explore what it means to depth of your heart, because being a Jedi Knight is a never-ending journey, because the Force is vaster and more mysterious than you can yet imagine."

Mara was fighting to hide how attractive she was finding her fiancé right now. _Although it's a pity he started up his Academy before having this sort of self-understanding about being a Jedi, or teaching about it. Otherwise I might've stayed_. _At least a little longer. _

Gulping Rey bobbed her head. "Yes, Master."

Now with a light smile, he finished, "But above all, never forget that a Jedi is not to be a warrior. Our purpose is to strive for knowledge and understanding between sentients. We are never to be the aggressor, resorting to violence only in defense of themselves and those who cannot protect themselves. All while serving the Force and letting us guide our actions. And that? _That_ I know you can do."

Her smile and hope lit up both the bay and the Force.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

**Author Notes:**

**In that whole inner POV by Sidious about how he destroyed Luke's Academy, you will note I carefully omitted what role Ben Solo played in the destruction of the Academy. Luke's testimony was that Ben and students loyal to him destroyed it, but a more recent comic said Ben killed only a single student in self-defense, and that a lightning bolt out of nowhere (strongly implied to be done by Snoke or Sidious) killed the rest. I have several issues with that new canon, including Luke or later investigators being unable to figure out what had happened, followed by why such a powerful lightning ability was not used in other ways. **

**.**

**Some of you may be wondering why I do not have Rey learning how to use a Double-Bladed Lightsaber, and the reason is simple: they are really, really, hard to use. You do not start a novice, no matter how gifted, on one of those things. Not to mention the whole issue of having to adjust to a far shorter grip from her old staff. Putting a lightsaber on one end of said staff though, allows her to retain much of her old fighting style that is supposed to be the basis of how she was able to adjust to a lightsaber, a completely different type of weapon, so easily. Here she gets to keep the weapon she is most familiar with. **

**Of course, while handy for cutting people down, would take some adjustment for blocking blaster bolts. **

**.**

**The part about the discussion about the Force was greatly helped by reading "A New Jedi in an Old Republic" on the SpaceBattles forum. Has excellent examinations into the Old and New Jedi Order Codes, as well as the Sith Code. **

**.**

**A final detail I do want to emphasize here though, is the Movie!Luke's 'training' of Rey was frankly outright dangerous. He had a very powerful Force user with him, and his own psychological issues aside, what he was saying and doing was the sort of stuff more likely to lead her to the Dark Side by trying to teach her to fear her own power, and deriding the Jedi teachings to the point she looked for alternatives. In fairness though, he never really had any experience as a teacher himself it seems, particularly with students who would point out his own failings so he could correct them, and his own lessons on becoming a Jedi were both highly abbreviated, and geared more towards a prodigy like himself. As Mara likes to point out, Legends!Luke made a ****_lot_**** of mistakes as a teacher, and as a Jedi, for years. The trick is he managed to learn from them. **

**That said, I am not going to be just bashing Movie!Luke, as I will be aiming to give him some proper depth.**

**/**

**\**

**Next Chapter: "Takodana"**

**\**

**/**

**Please Review, and I will get back to you!**


	4. Takodana

I do not own Star Wars. If I did, different people would be doing the scripts for the films.

**\**

**/**

Beta read by the wonderful lincoln time, Jeda31, and BlantonM. Could not have done it without you guys!

**/**

**\**

**Guest Review answers :-D**

Guest 2.0

Sorry, I have other stories I am working on besides this one, which impacts how often new chapters come out. Plus how the flow of my mood and inspiration goes.

Guessing "OG Luke" stands for "Only Good Luke," but I am going to keep calling him Legends!Luke because I am trying to keep things balanced here.

Here is the latest chapter, and I hope it was worth it! Looking forward to hearing your newest thoughts! :-D

Thank you for your Review and Support! :-D

.

Guest (please choose a name/nickname next time)

I suspect that Illium's defenses had already been badly worn down during the time of the Empire. Palpatine definitely knew where it was, and even ignoring the value of such a place, he would have desecrated it on principle. Which of course does indeed make his current confusion all the sweeter :-)

Mara has not had a reason for a long time to hide just what sort of person she is, and not to start now!

Oh, I have _plans_ for the reveal of Rey's heritage! As for her parents, will see how I can work them into the story.

Here is the latest chapter, and I hope it was worth it! Looking forward to hearing your newest thoughts! :-D

Thank you for your Review and Support! :-D

.

Joys

Nice to hear you found this so enjoyable! Here is the latest chapter, and I hope it was worth it! Looking forward to hearing your newest thoughts! :-D

Thank you for your Review and Support! :-D

.

Doraemax

Sorry, I really did not get that sense from Movie!Luke in his teaching.

We saw in _The Rise of Skywalker_ that Movie!Leia's training was nearly complete, so yes she is ahead of Legends!Leia at that point in the novels. However Legends!Leia was still considered a Jedi in her own right.

Here is the latest chapter, and I hope it was worth it! Looking forward to hearing your newest thoughts! :-D

Thank you for your Review and Support! :-D

.

TommydragonYT

Here is the latest chapter, and I hope it was worth it! Looking forward to hearing your newest thoughts! :-D

Thank you for your Review and Support! :-D

.

Guest (please choose a name/nickname next time)

Ah, Palpatine will not be someone that Legends!Luke and Mara can casually take care of. They are in for the fight of their lives here!

Here is the latest chapter, and I hope it was worth it! Looking forward to hearing your newest thoughts! :-D

Thank you for your Review and Support! :-D

**\**

**/**

Star Wars: Legends Never Die

**/**

**\**

Chapter 4: Takodana

**\**

**/**

_Previously:_

_Rey begins her training as a Jedi. Both Luke and Mara are stunned by her talent with a lightsaber, and a little suspicious. Regardless, Luke showed her how to use her staff and lightsaber together, and began teaching her the philosophies and lore of being a Jedi. In turn, Rey swore to become the best Jedi she could be._

**/**

**\**

Pleased with Rey's answer and conviction, Luke patted her on the shoulder. "You should take a break now though. You shouldn't overstrain yourself. Especially on your first day."

"Alright," she brightly smiled. She gave a bow, only to abort it as he raised a hand.

"You don't need to be so formal," he said not unkindly. It was actually a bit uncomfortable, given how insecure he knew she was deep down. While he knew it was only meant as a sign of her respect, he wanted to first boost up her self-confidence before she made any submissive gestures.

"Okay," she said, her happiness thankfully only a little dimmed, and compromised with a bob of her head.

"Now as for me," he said with an easy grin, "Mara and I really need some private time to talk."

With that, he slipped aside with his fiancé, who led him deeper into the _Eravana_.

As they left the cargo bay where they had been doing their drills, and the _Millennium Falcon_ still rested, they heard Finn telling Rey he needed to talk to her too.

Luke raised an eyebrow at Mara, only for her to shake her head. "Yes, she's been through a lot already, but the sooner he tells her the truth the better."

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

With the Jedi out of the way, and the kids heading over to a corner to talk, and finally no more immediate issues to deal with, Han and Chewie turned their attention back to the _Millennium Falcon_. Their recovered home.

Neither of them had an iota of Force Sensitivity, yet they could not deny the sensation of being drawn into it.

Unfortunately Chewie grunted out an unwanted observation.

"Yeah," muttered Han irritably. "Someone's got to keep an eye on the hunk of junk carrying us." Especially given their cargo. "Except somebody's got to make sure the _Falcon_'s in tip-top shape. It wasn't working right when we picked them up, and we might need to make a getaway from Maz's place." Throwing a stink-eye at his co-pilot, "Which you knew before you left the controls to come down here."

The Wookie made a knowing comment at that, and Han waved his hand exasperatedly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Tell you what, we flip a coin, _your_ coin, because I'm a fair and generous guy—"

A chuff of laughter at that.

"—_Fair and generous guy_, and the winner gets to work on the _Falcon_. Alright?"

In answer, his best friend pulled out a coin.

A minute later, a grinning Han with a tool box walked back up the ramp to this time properly appreciate his old home without any Force Nonsense to distract him.

Unfortunately his giddiness quickly fell flat when it became clear how badly abused his old girl had been. Getting her back in shape would be a tall order. Probably best to get Other Luke and his girlfriend to look after the _Eravana_ when they were done with their talk, or whatever they were doing, so they could free Chewie up.

"Well, best get to it," the smuggler said aloud.

With practiced ease despite the years it had been, he fell into the familiar rhythm of doing maintenance on his and Chewie's ship, and trying to figure out where all the problems were _this time_.

Ah, it was good to be back.

After a while, he heard someone else come aboard, and pulled himself out of the machinery pit in the deck to see it was the girl. She was rubbing her hands together nervously, and he could tell she was feeling emotionally overwhelmed. No surprise given the sort of day she had had, but hopefully she was not going to make it his problem.

"Uhm, can I . . . help?" she asked. "It's just, I need to do something right now."

He gave her an assessing look for a heartbeat, before nodding. "Rey, right? Sure, make yourself useful."

"Thanks. Uhm," she repeated herself, looking around until she saw the box of tools, and pulled some out. From her selection, he could tell she meant to get right into the guts of his ship.

"You know how to use those?"

A touch of defiance back, she sharply said, "Watch me."

And he did. After about thirty seconds he could tell she knew what she was doing as she threw herself into the job. Well it looked like Mara was right that Rey was a skilled mechanic.

Since he was still a scoundrel, he could not help prying. "So what has you so down all of a sudden? You were riding a bigger high than spice less than an hour ago."

"It's, uh, Finn," she said, not sure what to say next.

"Ah," he said with understanding. "He told you he was a Stormtrooper from the First Order, who defected."

There was a bang, and Rey quickly came over. "You knew!?" she gasped.

"Not just a pretty face," he deflected. True, Mara had told him, yet once he had started looking, the clues had been obvious to him. "So, what? You're mad at him for being from the First Order? Or that he lied to you?"

"No! I-!" She bit her lip to think. "I get why he lied, I guess. It's more Finn I'm worried about. Once he made himself tell me, how he had been ashamed to tell me the truth at first, of what he was, he just . . . ran off. Like he expected me to hate him, and didn't know what to do."

"Breaking away from that kind of life can be pretty hard on a guy," offered Han. "If you're okay with it, then give him space. While making it clear to him you're not upset."

"How do I let him know that if I'm not around him?" she asked quizzically.

Oh, Force. This kid really was out of her depths. He sighed, and rubbed his face. On the one hand it was dangerous to let someone that naïve run around with the Force. On the other hand Luke had done alright. With a little friendly advice from him of course. Ah, what the Corellian Hells, he could at least give out the odd piece of advice.

"It's nothing you've done wrong," he gruffly told her. "Let him breathe, don't try and avoid him. Throw him a smile or something to show you're not angry. That you're not pushing him away. Now keep it up, you're doing a good job here, but it's not over yet."

That brought a smile back to her face, and she threw herself back into her work, only now giving him a running commentary on what she was doing. And her work was . . . okay, yeah, it really was good. Original too. He had to double-check her work a few times, like when she claimed she had by-passed the hyperdrive compressor to get around some other faults, yet did not correct her on the results.

She took it for the silent compliment it was.

"So what are you smuggling?" she asked, breaking out of her fixation on her work. "I mean, you're _Han Solo_, the man who made the Kessel Run in _fourteen_ parsecs!"

"Twelve!" he cut in. He also resisted the urge to say he _used_ to be 'Han Solo.' That was who he was before what Ben—he cut off that line of thought. Besides, now there might be another chance for his boy.

Undaunted, Rey continued, "So you must be smuggling something big!"

"Some rathtars," he said offhand.

"What's a rathtar?"

"They're big and they're dangerous," was all he said. Hmm, should he warn the others? Nah, they would not be a bother, and not worth the effort.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

Fortunately the _Eravana _was a veritable maze of corridors, and it did not take Luke and Mara long to find somewhere private. Once she had found and covered up the security camera Han had in the room of course. Seems this version was a little more paranoid than the one they knew. Or perhaps more properly cautious? No matter, they had bigger concerns right now.

Now that they were alone and did not have to put on a brave face for the others, Luke gave Mara a gentle, concerned look. "How are you feeling?"

"As well as can be expected," she bit out with a touch of frustration.

"That bad?"

"I didn't ask to be pulled into a war against some neo-Empire, Skywalker." She stopped, and let out those emotions with a deep breath. "Except I am a Jedi now, and I don't want another Palpatine ruining people's lives. Won't allow it. I'm sorry, Luke, it's just . . ." she trailed off, only for him to wait patiently until she admitted, "overwhelming."

"I know what you mean. We'll get through it though."

"Oh?" she smirked. "Because you'll just walk out with a lightsaber and face down the whole First Order by yourself?"

"Of course not!" he grinned. "I'll have Artoo with me!"

Despite herself, she could not fight the humour she leaked out at that.

"And while they're distracted, they won't see you coming!"

"Yes," she softly agreed. "No they won't."

The Droid chose to interrupt with a few beeps, snapping them out of staring into each other's eyes.

Sobered up, Luke put on his 'Jedi Master' face. "Although speaking of Palpatine, whatever's going on here, there are some very powerful Force Users involved."

Immediately understanding, her eyes widened. "You could feel them reaching for you even in hyperspace?" she asked a little incredulously. Such a range was highly unusual after all, and only a bare handful had ever achieved it to her knowledge. The Emperor being the main one who came to mind for her.

"Leia and I can do it across the galaxy sometimes," Luke pointed out, remembering when she had desperately if unintentionally called for him from Bespin. "But nothing ever really specific, and only in moments of serious distress. I think what I felt was something similar to that though. She felt her brother, or someone like her, and is trying to make a connection. So that accounts for one of them."

"You didn't reach back, of course," she glowered. She was a little more defensive, as she was wondering now from how far away she and Luke could 'talk' with their minds.

"Of course not, I'm not that reckless," he defended. Her unimpressed look was telling, so he moved on. "I've no idea about the others though. One is likely Snoke though, even if I couldn't sense anything specific."

"With our luck, he's definitely a Dark Side user too," she grimaced. Going by what she knew of _her_ Luke's niece and nephews, this Ben Solo was likely a powerful Force Sensitive as well. As he was a Dark Sider, she very much doubted he would follow anyone but someone even more powerful than himself. Thrawn was the only non-Force Sensitive who had managed to keep a powerful Dark Sider in line, and even then he had 'cheated' with Ysalamiri. So logically, the odds favoured Snoke to be another Force User.

"If there was another Light Sider with the Resistance or Republic, Solo and Chewbacca wouldn't be so desperate to see you. I warned them about that by the way."

"Thanks," he winced. One of the great things about there being more Jedi available back home, was how nobody was laying all their hopes and expectations solely on him. Well, not as much anyways.

"What's the plan for where we're going with BeeBee-Ate and meeting her by the way? General Leia I mean." Thinking of her with that military title made it a little easier to distinguish them in his head.

"A smuggler's hangout. Do you know any major Fringer named Maz? Me neither. Anyways, Solo wants to take us and the Droid to meet her. He's not in the mood to hear about the risk exposing it either."

"Except it's something you don't want to push him on," he said with a raised eyebrow, following her thought process. "Well, he is rather anxious to find the other me, and we still need his help. If Chewie can't convince him otherwise, or won't, we'll just have to risk it."

"Alright," she nodded.

Without anything else immediate, they just stared at each other for a few long heartbeats, trying to figure out what they should say next, and who should go first. They had a whole _mountain_ of issues to discuss after all.

"Us being a couple is going to raise some friction with the Resistance," she warned. "They don't know me like back home. And even then there'll be people raising a ruckus."

"Let them," he shrugged. "It's not their business. If anything, it'll help emphasize I'm not the Luke they're expecting."

"Sure. On that note though, how are you going to handle someone who's technically your nephew?"

Ah. Yes. Ben Solo.

Taking in a deep breath, Luke said, "If possible, I'll save and redeem him. However, either way, we cannot allow a Dark Sider to run around free."

Mara raised a knowing eyebrow. "It makes it easier that it's not actually Jacen or Anakin."

"Yes," he sighed. "Although Han really seems to think it was Father's blood which made him that way."

"They didn't seem to be as supportive of him as your actual sister and brother-in-law are to their kids," she said. "It's no excuse for him Falling, the people he's already killed, just something to keep in mind."

"True," grinned Luke, "there is that."

Although . . .

The redhead stopped to think back on all the attempted and actual assassination attempts the three Solo brats had gone through. Including what they had all experienced with the Corellian Rebellion. The kids _had_ gotten therapy for all that, right?

. . . Something to bring up later.

"If he's with the First Order, we're certain to encounter him sooner than later. So keep that in mind, and don't get too soft on him," she sharply warned him.

"Going by what Finn told me, he's going by the name 'Kylo Ren' now. That said, be careful of engaging him yourself," he gently warned her. "He was able to kill a bunch of students, and destroy the Academy without my counterpart being able to stop him. This Snoke character has likely been training him further since then."

She grimaced at that, yet held her tongue. As irritating as it was, he was right that she was rusty at fighting other Force Users, or others with lightsabers. Better let Luke try first. Not that she would risk this 'Kylo Ren' escaping to ruin more lives.

Anything further was cut off as Han's voice came over the intercom. "_Attention passengers_. _Chewie says we're only a few minutes out from Takodana. So finish whatever you're doing and get ready to depart_."

"That's . . . surprising," Luke noted with a faint frown.

"You mean it's complete nonsense," Mara sharply corrected. "We haven't travelled nearly long enough for this bucket of bolts, even the _Falcon_, to have travelled far enough to reach another system already. Even if Solo was stupid enough to take the Droids someplace right next door."

"You're right, he wouldn't, so what—?"

"Oh," she frowned in annoyance that it had taken her so long. "We're in the future. They must've made some developments with hyperdrives. Maybe even entirely different designs are made here. We can look at what it is capable of later. And get a copy of the schematics." She made a dismissive sniff. "Who knows, maybe if they're good enough, it'll make this trip worth it when we get home."

For his part, Luke appreciated her forward thinking and optimism in this. And yes, he was pretty intrigued by what such a hyperdrive could accomplish too.

She gave him a critical once-over, and warned, "You can't go as you are though. You're too noticeable here as well."

He looked down at his black jumpsuit, and nodded. "I'll need to borrow something to cover my face. It'll be suspicious, but not too much if we're going to a smuggler stronghold. Want to come while I go looking?"

She briefly considered it, before shaking her head. "I'll go see how they're doing with the _Falcon_. There's a good chance we'll be needing her for a fast getaway."

Luke turned to go back into the freighter to find something of Han's to help the disguise, yet at the doorway he paused to give Mara a long, lingering look.

_**After all this, we need to find a chance to talk some more**_, he sent to her through their own personal connection.

_**Count on it**_, she replied with a softness which surprised even her.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

Han brought Rey to the cockpit of the _Eravana_ so she could see them approaching Takodana. Letting her drink in the sight of all the greens and blues. As they entered the atmosphere, she marveled at 'trees' and 'lakes,' things and concepts she had only ever read and heard about; never having seen even a picture before.

"I didn't know there was this much green in the whole galaxy," she whispered with reverence.

The old smuggler glanced at her, and could not help but be touched by the look on her face.

Chewbacca kept mercifully quiet as he brought them in to park in a clearing in the trees by Maz's place. It was an old stone fortress or palace, sculpted and crafted to have two large main compounds, and a pair of towers stretching even higher.

As soon as they landed, Rey ran out of the ship to gaze at the neighbouring lake. A moist breeze blew across her face, strange animal noises in the air, and while much cooler than Jakku, it was warmer than the ship had been, and in a pleasant way.

After a few minutes, Han came up beside her, and handed her something. "You might need this."

She raised her eyebrows at the sight of the blaster, and confidently said, "I think I can handle myself."

"I know you do," he firmly replied. "That's why I'm giving it to you. Take it."

"But, do Jedi . . .?"

"Luke used one when he first started out. You haven't learnt how to use a lightsaber against blasters yet. You don't even have a lightsaber. So you need something."

After a moment, Rey took the gift —her first one!— and held it up in a practice firing stance.

"You know how to use one of those?"

"Yeah. You pull the trigger."

"Little bit more to it than that," he said as he pushed her arm down. "You've got a lot to learn." Somehow his words still conveyed the confidence she _would_ learn what she needed to know.

"Make sure she starts with how the safety works," said Mara as she came up, with a small, sharp grin.

Luke was behind her, wearing a crude if serviceable disguise of a pair of welder goggles, and black cloth wrapped around his face which matched his outfit. It basically screamed "Fugitive!" if not for the fact they were heading for a place crammed full of people like that. So he would stand out, yet no one would be able to recognize him from the rather long list of possible suspects. Crudely effective for the short time available.

Rey took heart in how neither of them spoke against her having the blaster.

"Chewie," called out Han, "check out the _Falcon_ the best you can. Rey and I handled a lot, but she's still not right." Plus his best pal deserved his own chance to look over their home.

"Artoo can help out," offered Luke. "And Finn? You should stay back too. The First Order might have a bounty out for you, so better be safe than sorry." By the look on Finn's face, he was now definitely concerned by that, and appreciated the thought.

Privately, Luke also figured it was kinder not to throw the man used to only being a stormtrooper into a smuggler's den. Might overwhelm him when already under a lot of stress. "Just do what Chewie says."

"But I can't understand this thing," said Finn in surprise, jerking a thumb at the Wookie.

Han snapped his head up from where he was showing Rey how to properly hold a blaster (and where the safety was). "'That thing' can understand you just fine," he sternly said, "so watch it."

"The First Order probably teaches about Human supremacy as well, don't they?" Mara said. "If you're smart, you'll forget about it. We're just as capable of being idiots, and unlike Wookies we can't easily rip people's arms out of their sockets."

Finn shot Chewie a nervous look, and took a prudent if futile step away.

With a huff of exasperation, and bark which needed no translation, Chewie waved Finn to follow. He could at least put the ex-trooper to sweeping up sand, debris, etcetera.

Rey whispered to Han as they started to walk off, "Can you teach me some of his language?"

"Sure, but Jedi can learn their own trick to understand languages as I recall. Still, guess it wouldn't hurt to teach you the important ones in the meantime. Starting with 'run away now,' which is—"

Following them, Luke and Mara exchanged feelings of enjoyment as they got some peace and quiet on a very nice planet. It would not last, yet they would take what they could get now. "We should look this place up back in our galaxy," he grinned behind his disguise, taking in the scenery.

"Agreed. Especially since the palace design reminds me a bit of the Hand of Thrawn, and the fortress on Hijarna."

"Different colour stones though."

"True, there's that. And—Solo!"

"What?"

Imperiously Mara pointed at BeeBee-Ate rolling up beside the smuggler and scavenger. "You're really going through with bringing him along in public."

Grumpily, the man said, "I know what I'm doing, and this is my contact, so we'll play it my way."

Knowing Luke would be of no help, and may even be acting on prompting from the Force, she just rolled her eyes. Well, she had tried, and they could not afford a fight with their one real ally here. Of course, this was not going to end well. Her and Luke's Solo better not get this senile, or she would put him out of their misery.

To divert her ire, Luke commented, "An unusual place for a smuggler's haven though. Every other one is on some miserable planet no one else wants to go to, and hardly as tidy as here. So definite points for being the nicest one I've visited so far."

"Loss of points for no defenses to be seen," Mara said, still a bit irritable. "Being on a space station is still easier to get away from in a hurry."

"Or have the air blown out," he cheerfully parried. "No one would think to look for them here."

"No signs of traffic control, sensors, or watchtowers to warn people if anyone unfriendly looking is coming," she said back, and despite her best efforts, she found herself relaxing into the banter. "No guards either."

"More inviting atmosphere to get people in, and enjoy an environment usually reserved only for 'respectable' people. Like the rich and famous. Plus the customers are more likely to relax their guard and let something slip, or even just pay for more expensive drinks."

"Everyone knows not to mess around with Maz Kanata's place," Solo butted in. "She's run this watering hole for a thousand years."

"Impressive," said Luke, having dealt with a Jedi Master nearly that old, not to mention the Hutts. Mara was more skeptical, if willing to accept the person in charge here had a firm rep.

"That her statue up there?" Mara gestured with her chin to the top of the roof of the building as they approached the main door.

"Yeah. Maz is a bit of an acquired taste," and he was amused at that, "so let me do the talking. And whatever you do, don't stare."

"At what?" asked Rey.

A brief pause before Han firmly if a bit exasperatedly said, "Any of it."

The doors slid open to reveal a large, motley group of aliens drinking, talking, playing various games (unusually, none electronic based), eating, and having fun. Nothing to surprise Luke and Mara.

A loud voice cut through the air, "Han Solo!"

Silence fell except for the sound of a few glasses dropping and breaking as everyone stopped to turn and stare at the scoundrel in question.

"Oh boy," Han softly said, before calling back all friendly, "Hey, Maz."

A diminutive, aged, and orange alien came up to them, with big glass lenses over her eyes. "Where's my boyfriend?"

Han glanced at his companions while answering, "He's working on the _Falcon_."

"I like that Wookie."

Personally Luke was very surprised at this, knowing how happily and loyally married his Chewbacca back home was. He rarely saw his family, except since it was due to him serving a Life Debt, his absence despite his burning love was seen as a major mark towards his integrity and character. Han had told a story of how years ago, he had assumed after the wedding Chewie would be staying behind on Kashyyyk with his new bride, only for Mallatobuck to tear verbal strips off of him for the insult to her new-husband's honour, until his amused co-pilot came to his rescue.

"I assume you need something," Maz sternly said, her eyes lingering on Luke's. "Desperately. Let's get to it." She waved for them to follow.

Rey was enjoying herself, trying not to stare at all the fascinating new sights and alien species. Unfortunately Luke and Mara felt a spike of greed and malice fixated on BeeBee-Ate. They also knew if they caused a scene dealing with the spy, they would only draw further attention to themselves. Maybe even a firefight.

"The words already spreading about the Droid," Mara whispered in Han's ear in a 'I told you so' way. "We can't stay here for long."

He stiffened and nodded.

At a private table, he quickly filled Maz in about what BeeBee-Ate was carrying. The others grabbed a quick snack to eat from the table to refresh themselves, with Rey savouring having actual food for once.

"A map," she repeated. "To Skywalker himself?" She chuckled knowingly. "You are right back in the mess!"

"Maz, I need you to get this Droid to Leia."

"Hmm . . . No. You've been running away from this fight for too long. Han," and she slipped into an alien dialect Luke and Mara did not recognize, and were not ready for, before finishing with, "Go home!"

"Leia doesn't want to see me," Han said, looking down at the table.

In the silence which followed, and after a glance at her unresponsive teacher, Rey asked, "What fight?"

"The only fight," said Maz with conviction. "Against the Dark Side. Through the ages I've seen evil take many forms. The Sith. The Empire. Today, it is the First Order. Their shadow is spreading across the galaxy. We must face them. _Fight_ them." She turned now to look at the rest of them. "All of us."

She stopped on Luke, eyes narrowed a bit. "Including you. So what is this nonsense about needing a map?"

Carefully Luke adjusted his goggles and face-wrap so Maz saw his eyes, and she nodded in recognition, yet he could see she was also a bit confused. "I'm not who you think I am," he softly said. "I'm who that man could have been, or vice versa." He dared not say anything more when there could be surveillance pointed at them, so he stretched out with the Force, and felt her do the same.

Mara's gaze sharpened as she realized they were in the presence of another Light Force Sensitive, if not a Jedi.

Maz's eyes shot open in shock and wonder, but said nothing as she grasped to understand. "Well, well." She looked at Han. "You _have_ been busy."

The older man said nothing, so Mara said, "We really do need to talk to Leia. The First Order will have word about the Droid soon."

"There are Resistance spies here who will have already let her know," admitted Maz, which made Han roll his eyes and throw his hands up in the air.

Disguise back in place, Luke glanced at Rey to see how she was handling all of this, only to straighten up at the blank expression on her face as she stood up from her seat. "Rey?" he asked.

She did not answer, walking slowly yet surely to a door to the side.

"What's happening?" Han gruffly said, trying to hide the concern he was feeling.

"The Force is drawing her," answered Luke, with a mix of wonder and concern. "We should follow."

She paused at the top of a stairwell down under Maz's place, only to continue after a few heartbeats.

"What's down there?" Mara asked Maz.

"Many things," was the cryptic answer.

Luke was walking beside Rey, noting her expression. "She's not in a trance exactly. But she's reacting to some stimuli, maybe something she hears, and it's drowning out everything else."

They were led down the steps which led to a single corridor, with Rey heading to the end.

"Hmm," murmured Luke.

"Wha—Sithspit!" gasped Mara.

"Mmhmm," nodded Luke, frowning in concentration.

"What!?" barked Han.

"There's a sudden concentration of the Force," said Luke. "A _very_ strong one. Which was not there a few moments ago. I sensed it before Mara."

As if to punctuate his words, the metal door before Rey lifted up as if on its own.

"Maz," Han grimly said, "what's in there?"

"I'm as surprised about this as you are," was her answer, the diminutive alien clearly awestruck.

The room was a storehouse for all sorts of stuff of various origins, most of which looked like antiques. Rey looked around as if confused for a moment, before fixating on a chest made of wroshyr wood with metal bracing.

Cautiously Luke leaned over Rey's shoulder as she opened it, senses peeled, only to stiffen in shock. "What!?"

"Luke!?"

"It's your lightsaber, Mara!" He stepped back to let her see, and sure enough it was an exact duplicate of her lightsaber. Which had once been Anakin Skywalker's before Kenobi had given it to Luke, and then he had later given it to her.

They were so surprised Rey grabbed it before they could decide if they should intervene or not, and she jumped up as if shocked.

She threw herself back from the lightsaber with such desperate strength she knocked down both Luke and Mara beneath her, scrambling to get away.

Their bodies entangled and slipped against each other, yet Luke and Mara quickly regained themselves, and stood up, giving her space.

Panting, Rey turned to look with horror and sorrow etched in her face. "What was that?" she begged from the ground.

"A Force vision," he answered shortly. He held her eyes for a long moment, before turning to focus on the weapon in the chest once more. "They are one of the most powerful, if potentially misleading, gifts the Force grants to Jedi. Until you let go of the lightsaber, it was a dense concentration of it."

"What does that mean!?" she demanded.

"Well," he slowly said. "First of all you may have used psychometry, which is when you are able to read the history of an object you touch." He raised an eyebrow. "Is that what happened? Did you see this lightsaber, and events surrounding it?"

Confused, she gave a weak shake of her head.

"Then you had a true Force Vision. Seeing the past, the present, and possible futures. All of it tangled together in a mess, right?" He gave a sheepish grin. "It's never easy to make sense of. At least not for me." He knelt down beside her, "You don't have to tell us what you saw if you don't want to. It may even be best to take a break to rest, and mediate over it."

Feeling overwhelmed, she nodded and accepted his hand up.

Turning around, she saw Maz and froze up. "I shouldn't have gone in there," she gushed out.

Maz was caught looking between her and Luke, before turning to Mara. "Yours?"

Mara unclipped her own lightsaber, and walked to pick up the other, holding them up side-by-side, showing how they were identical. "Mine. By conquest, and a gift," giving her own cryptic answer.

"I see," nodded Maz, a knowing look in her eyes as she put together more pieces of the puzzle. "Here, it was Luke's, and his father's before him." Looking at Rey with excitement, she said, "And now it calls to you."

"I have to get back to Jakku," Rey blurted out.

Deftly Mara clipped her lightsaber back in place, and placed a slender hand on Rey's shoulder. "Easy. No one's making you do anything."

Luke touched the young woman's other shoulder. "She's right. You don't have to take that lightsaber if you don't want to."

For an instant it looked as if Maz was about to say something, however Rey steeled herself, and set back her shoulders. "No. No. No, I said I would be a Jedi Knight. This is just a, a, a test! Right!?"

"Yes," smiled Luke. "Although you will find many tests throughout your life."

"Thank you," she whispered, fighting to hold back tears.

Mara glanced at Luke, who shook his head. No need to embarrass her by drawing attention to them.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

Aboard the flagship he shared with Hux, Kylo Ren seethed at the coup his rival had seized.

The general's precious Starkiller Base would strike a decisive blow, while Kylo still had no clue where to find the Resistance Droid with the map to Skywalker! As a further blow, because he still had his part to play in that, he was not even a part of the First Order's follow-up campaigns against the reeling Republic!

"Sir!"

His helmet snapped around to face an officer coming up to him. "You found the Droid!"

"Yes sir! On Takodana!"

"Set a course for hyperspace immediately! Prepare my troops! We depart after this."

"Yes sir!" It was safer to address commanders like Kylo Ren as briefly as possible.

As if on cue, throughout _Finalizer_'s corridors, Hux's speech was broadcasted.

"_Today is the end of the Republic. The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder. At this very moment, in a system far from here, the New Republic lies to the galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance. This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand, will bring an end to the Senate; to their cherished fleet! All remaining systems will bow to the First Order, and will remember this as the last day of the Republic!_"

Despite himself, Kylo could not help smile at those words. _Yes, yes it will be. The mindless, fearful, _weak, _masses will finally receive the order and protection they so deeply desire above all else. No matter how much they may try to deny it, deluded by the words Organa and her ilk_.

From the planet below, Starkiller Base fired its weaponry. Enormous projectiles of phantom energy, a state of dark energy, which would not only ignite a planet's core, but create temporary rips in sub-hyperspace, ensuring the ensuing destruction would be visible from across the galaxy. A sheer sign of the proof of the First Order's might.

In mere moments he felt the destruction of the Republic's capital, the Dark Side thriving with the feeling of fear and pain, only to be snuffed out in a glorious climax of power and greatness. Only to be the opening sequence to a groundswell of terror which permeated the galaxy as people saw the strange lights and shivered, with their petty concerns heightened when they realized what happened.

Glorious!

His resolve strengthened even further, brimming with the Dark Side, the leader of the Knights of Ren strode down to the cargo bay to find his Stormtroopers assembled before the drop ships.

Elite soldiers one and all, nothing like the ones the traitor FN-2187 had been a part of.

On a related note, these were among the few briefed on how one of their own had betrayed them all, so they would recognize and dispatch him without mercy. It was only a kindness to the rest of Corps to not let them know what one of them had done, since if any others thought they could get away with seditious thoughts or even action, then it would only lead them to the same suffering FN-2187 was destined for.

Nothing would be allowed to imperil the First Order and its mission to save the galaxy from itself!

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

Mara stumbled in disorientation as her legs shook when the disturbance in the Force hit her.

Even when the Carida system had been destroyed, she had not been as sensitive to the Force as she was then, when over 25 million people were consumed in a supernova. Or Kueller's own mass-bombings.

A concussion of coldness stealing the strength from her bones. Her very essence. A loss in the Force as a great many of the beings who made it up were killed.

Luke Skywalker screamed.

Millions, no _billions_ of lives were snuffed out and the Jedi Master's enormous power was turned against him as he felt every one.

He had endured this before, yet never so many at once. Not at the peak of his abilities like this, with his connection to the Force restored to what it had once been before his disastrous gamble with the reborn Palpatine. Mental shields he had in place, including for just this very possibility, were shredded aside.

Lives flashed before his eyes as he saw their hopes, dreams, trials, sorrows, and joys.

The joy of a mother holding her newborn, only to see a red light flashing towards the window, a moment of certainty and denial of what it meant.

Someone his sister —no, not _his_— sent to warn the Senate of the threat of the First Order, only to realize it was all for naught.

A couple nestled together asleep, breathing in each other's scents, lulled by the feel of their heartbeats.

Students whose last moments were frustration as they tried to struggle through a bitter teacher's pop quiz. The man taking out his anger at how his wife had left him for a younger man.

All this and more assaulted his mind as Death fell upon multiple worlds.

Hope melted into fear, wonder into terror, and innocence into nothingness. Bright futures all consumed as they were reduced to dust and energy.

He collapsed when he could take no more.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

Back at the _Eravana_, Chewie had the bay doors open to let in some sunlight and fresh air as he worked on his and Han's ship.

It would surprise people to know Finn actually enjoyed the drudge work he was doing to help out. Sweeping up dust and debris from the _Millennium Falcon_, moving junk wherever the Wookie pointed to within the larger freighter, it was all very familiar, letting him run on automatic when he tried to think about what his life had become.

He had defected from the First Order and survived so far, which honestly exceeded his expectations right there.

Made a friend, and lost him. Met another friend —she said she did not hate him for what he had been— and a Droid, and then a parade of legends and impossible figures.

Seen Rey training to become someone like Kylo Ren. Except, you know, not evil.

'Evil.' Such a strange word; and how did he know it applied to someone like Ren? That he could question the First Order like that? The trainers had always said how what they were doing was for the greater good. How they would be liberating the world of the Republic from their own weakness and degeneracy, into a new, brighter future. Unfortunately there were the corrupt and misguided who would try to oppose that, so it was up to the likes of the Stormtroopers to stop them.

Or something like that.

Well, it did not matter. Luke Skywalker's offer was something he would obviously accept, and then he could go on for a new life. The Resistance would hide him somewhere the First Order would never find him. They were good at that. Or at least they would buy him a few years of peace, which was still better than he had expected . . . yesterday?

Finn groaned as it continued to dawn on him just how much, how abruptly his life had been turned upside down.

He hardly even knew where to start with Rey, and all the other people he was now meeting.

A part of him wished he had someone to talk to, except —and he could not help a conflicted smile as he glanced over at his 'co-workers' in this clean-up —of course he could not understand them.

Chewie stiffened mid-step, cocked his head, and then ran off down the corridors.

Following behind, Finn started to hear the sounds of screams, and cries of confusion.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

The New Republic reeled as their capital, the head, was destroyed.

Denial, confusion, accusations, and panic ruled. However the sharper members, the ones channeling their anger, knew who to direct themselves against.

Too little, too late.

The next phase of General Hux's grand stratagem came into play, as fleets of the First Order struck deep into the near-defenseless nation. Driving the body to its death.

Shipyards were seized, as were critical fuel depots. The surviving Republic task forces were hunted. Tightly disciplined and merciless Stormtroopers descended down upon world anticipated to be 'unruly.'

The First Order was unstoppable as it swept over their demoralized prey, swelled with pride over what they had accomplished so quickly and efficiency. Soon, all too soon, all their sacrifices will be proved worth the cost of bringing peace and stability once more to the galaxy.

Nothing could stop that destiny.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

They carried a still disorientated Luke up to the main room of Maz's place, which was now deserted of customers.

Mara and Han's blasters were drawn and pointed at the door as they heard a noise, with Rey's a little shakily right behind them.

Thankfully it was Chewie and Finn barreling in at top speed. Even more thankfully, they were not shot, although for a startled Rey it was because the safety was on.

"It was the Republic," gasped Finn. "The First Order, they've done it."

"Done what!?" snapped Mara. _Never_ had she seen Luke like this. As far as she knew, _no one_ had seen him this bad since Bespin.

"It's a First Order weapon," he rushed out. "Starkiller Base. To destroy the Republic capital in one blow."

Han cursed. "Along with most of the Republic Fleet, and all the leadership!"

An alarmingly familiar whine filled the air as the situation worsened further, and the palace shook with laser blasts.

"Those beasts," hissed Maz in horror. "They're here."

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

**Omake:**

Luke Skywalker faced off against the corrupted, Dark Side version of his nephew.

Or an alternative version of his nephew at any rate. He certainly could not see Jacen falling to the Dark Side.

"Are you back to say you forgive me?" bit out Kylo Ren, behind him glistening and proud, one hundred Stormtroopers of the First Order with their blasters aimed at the Jedi. "To save my soul!?"

"We could talk this out," Luke calmly offered.

Helmet hiding any expression, Kylo Ren scoffed and shrugged off his cloak. His crackling red lightsaber ignited, and he made a show of taking one stance, before he shifted to another.

The moment stretched out until finally he gave into his aggression and charged at his 'uncle.'

With a gesture and the Force, Luke sent Kylo Ren flying into a tree.

A twitch of his fingers and it was another tree. A third. Then he just kept lifting him up and slamming the ragdoll back down into the ground again and again until there was a small crater. Pause. Once more to be sure.

"Puny Sith," remarked Mara, sitting atop of a small mountain of Stormtrooper corpses.

A painful whimper escaped the broken man.

"How am I going to explain this to Han?" sighed Luke.

Briefly Mara considered offering to do it, before acknowledging her fiancé's sense of duty. "I think telling him while standing in a graveyard of people Ren killed will help," was all she could offer, to which he had no reply.

Despite the awkwardness of having to explain this to the father, both Luke and Mara had to acknowledge this was an important victory. Without their chief enforcer, tearing down the First Order would now be far more straightforward, and this whole adventure would be over much faster.

With the Force granting, wrapping this all up might even be boring.

**/ * * \**

*** * * Legends Never Die * * ***

**\ * * /**

**Author Notes:**

**One of the problems for doing an AU for **_**The Force Awakens**_ **is how Starkiller Base is such a MacGuffin that there is no getting around how it defines the plot. With it having gone off, and being inevitable it would be used, it does define the next few chapters a bunch.**

**.**

**One thing I was disturbed to realize with my work on Kylo's character, is how we really never get a clear idea what his motivations are. Oh he does try and sway Rey with promises of a "new order" for the galaxy, but it was never made clear why he feels it is necessary. For Anakin, sure, he had just come out of a messy civil war, and Palpatine had 'proven' it was better to rule with a dictator than the corrupt senate. His motivation was pretty clearly established without issue. Kylo's motivation with the First Order, his purpose, all of that was never made really explicit.**

**And on a related note I should emphasize that **_**Kylo's ultimate fate is still undecided**_**. Although Mara's little speech at the end should make clear that any redemption would be an uphill battle.**

**.**

"**Hope melted into fear, wonder into terror, innocence into nothingness. Bright futures, all planned," is a direct qoute from **_**I, Jedi**_ **by Michael A. Stackpole, which was from the protagonist's perspective when Carida was destroyed. Obviously that scene greatly inspired what I wrote for Luke here.**

**.**

**The Omake scene was inspired by JumpingToaster's suggestion of doing it like Hulk with Loki in the first **_**The Avengers**_ **film.**

**/**

**\**

**Next Chapter: "Battle of Takodana"**

**\**

**/**

**Please Review, and I will get back to you!**


End file.
